Passion
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Seto/Claire - installment 3 of 4: Some hearts just can't hold on. And in the end all that really matters is the love they had for each other.
1. Peaceful Bliss

Firstly, I want to wish you all a Happy and Healthy New Year. Welcome to 2006. Another year come and gone; a new one ahead for new things. Wohoo! (Even thought it's 16 days into 2006.) 

Thank you for coming to read the second to last installment to the Seto/Claire fics as of now. It may change later on. Oh and just for notice. Alot of this will be in a really romantic tone. I mean it. Afterall this is a honeymoon, well Part One is. But no explict scenes are present. I edited them out. So I guess this is the edited version of the story. Thanks again and enjoy.

The dates below are to help with the arrangement of the story. This story begins in 2005 and will stretch in the next story to perhaps 2015. So a ten year span within several weeks/months. Anyway thanks for coming to read.

2006, May 5: Seto and Claire get married.

2006, May 10-June 1: Seto, Claire, Mokuba, and Ali go on vacation. Also Seto and Claire's honeymoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Part I: Honeymoon Vaction

Chapter One: Peaceful Bliss (several months later; after the last story.)

* * *

Seto held Claire close as the sun set. They sat on the porch of the resort home that he purchased for their honeymoon trip. The waves of the ocean sparkled as the setting rays hit them. A few dolphins splashed out in the deeper part of the small water inlet.

Claire sighed happily. "It's so beautiful Seto."

"You are you too." He smiled at her.

Things changed somewhat during the time of their engagement to the day of their wedding. Now that they were on their third day of their honeymoon, nothing was stopping them from acting how they wanted.

Seto closed his eyes and laid further back on the stretch lawn chair. This was definately better then any vacation he was going take.

Claire curled up next to him. Music could be heard from downtown. "The night life is starting. I suppose that Mokuba and Ali won't be home until two or better." Seto just nodded. "I guess we'll be alone again." She whispered to him.

He opened his eyes, a smile came back to his face. "Yea we're alone again." Her arms wrapped around his neck. She took his lips in hers.

* * *

Downtown was a cool place at night. Neon lights, wicked cool music, and just neat things. It was like the town never slept. A constant cycle it was in.

"This nightclub is awesome Mokuba!" Ali yelled above the music. "I'm glad you asked me to come."

"Well this is afterall a vacation." Both of them laughed.

Party hopping got them stumbling in the room at three. They kissed before going into their seperate rooms. Mokuba got a glass of juice out from the refridgerator. He looked toward Seto and Claire's room. The door was closed and soft music was playing. Shaking his head and a small smiled planted on his features he walked to his room.

"They're back from the parties." Claire stated. She was listening to his gentle heartbeat.

"It's amazing that even when they're trying to be quiet they're still noisy." He caressed her shoulder with care.

The breeze softly blew in from the open french doors, moving the curtain elegantly across the floor then back again. The moon was in full as it rose from the horizon.

"I don't think that city life will be the same again." Her eyes were closed and voice hushed. "It's so peaceful here with you Seto." She tighten her grip around his waist.

He kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "I know what you mean." His manor of tone was the same as hers. The sound of the waves put them to sleep instantly after their talk.


	2. Shells and Ice

Thanks for coming to read, review, and hit. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Two: Shells and Ice

* * *

Seto woke to find himself alone. Getting up and changing, he went out to the tv room. Mokuba was eating breakfast. "Where are the girls?"

Mokuba looked up. "Oh they went out to the beach. A bonding thing, or something. They took their purses so I'm sure we won't see them for a couple of hours." Seto chuckled also getting some breakfast. "What do you and Claire have planned for the rest of vacation?" He asked wonderingly.

Seto yawned and shrugged. "I don't know. Just relax." He sat next to his brother. "I've been meaning to thank you little brother."

Mokuba glanced at him. "Oh, about what?"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Mokuba laughed. "No you have your clumsiness to thank for that. If you hadn't slipped on that ice, we never would have had to go to the hospital."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yea stupid ice."

"Speaking of ice." Mokuba grabbed a container from the counter. "I believe that it is your turn to go and get it."

* * *

Claire and Ali stopped at a small hut. It contained lots of things. They ordered two lemonades while looking around.

"Oh I like this one." Ali picked out a shell necklace. "How much sir?"

"Two fifty." He said.

She searched her purse for the money then handed it to him. "Thanks." Finishing her drink, she left to take a dive in the clear water..

"Your friend's a good swimmer." The man said. He was from Australia. Or sounded like it. "I'm Nate by the way."

She shook his hand. "I'm Claire and yes she's a pretty good swimmer."

"A little early for two lovely lassies like yourselves, to be out here alone isn't it?" He smiled.

"It's only seven. Besides there are a few people out here. And I'm sure you're a nice guy."

He smiled. "And if I wasn't."

Claire took her last sip. "Well I suppose we'll have to chance it then."

Ali came back from the water. "Nothing like a good swim to wake a person." She smiled at Nate. "We should be heading back."

Claire stood. "Of course." She turned to Nate. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

He waved as they walked away. Her smiled, bright green eyes, and humor allured him.

* * *

Seto came upon a young girl kicking the ice machine.

"Stupid machine! Why don't you ever work?"

He cleared his throat. "Is everything alright?"

The fiery red head stopped kicking. Her light gray eyes looked into his blue ones. "No. This stupid thing doesn't want to work."

He smiled at her. "Here let me try it." He took a look around the machine. "It's not working because it's empty. There's no ice in it."

She looked at the machine. "How do you know?"

"The 'empty' button is on." He said flatly.

She blushed a deep pink. "Oh my. How dumb of me."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Seto said. /Even a little kid could see that./ "Well since it isn't working I should go." He began to leave.

"I'm Gina."

Rolling his eyes he turned back to her. "Seto Kaiba, pleasure."

"The Seto Kaiba. Like of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yea."

"Wait until my friends hear that I met Seto Kaiba."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

The girl laughed. "Nothing. We are all taking bets to see who would meet you in their life first." She squealed. "Looks as if I won."

Claire and Ali came up the stairs. They stopped at the door. Seto waved to them and walked off, leaving Gina talking to herself.

"Who was that?" Ali asked.

Seto held the door for the girls. "Some girl from the ice machine."

"Oh well we were thinking about breakfast." Claire continued.

"I already had some, but more then welcome to eat more." Mokuba called from the couch.

"Take a breather Mokie." Ali joked. She jumped on him.

Seto pulled Claire close and kissed her. "That was for a peaceful sleep last night." He kissed her again. "That was for a thought on tonight."

She raised a brow at his comment. "Really?" Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to her. "I'd like to add my thought on it." She pulled on his ear playfully. Finding his lips, she kissed him passionately. He licked her lips with his tongue. It tasted of watermelon.

Mokuba cleared his throat. Seto and Claire looked at him. "Want to get a room?" He asked with a smile.

"We'd have a whole house to ourselves if it wasn't half occupied with two teens." Seto replied back.

"Oh don't mind us Seto. We're just here to have fun." Ali looked back at them. "Afterall it is vacation time."

"We'll leave if you'd like. I'm sure there are things you'd like to do...alone." Mokuba couldn't help but laugh. Ali joined him, as did Claire and Seto.


	3. Happiness is a Dance Away

Thanks for the reviews and hits. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Three: Happiness is a Dance Away

* * *

They did go and have lunch on the beach later in the morning. Mokuba and Ali wanted to go uptown to shop some. Seto and Claire decided to stay on the beach.

He was in his own world of thoughts while Claire laid on her stomach and tanned in the sun. To his right there was a family of five. Three boys and two girls, including the parents. They were all smiles and laughs. A tight knit family with no worries during their vacation time. Behind them a couple who was probably just married. She had been crying and it seemed that he finally wanted to make things better. He was holding her and telling her things that both wanted and needed to hear and talk about. Still observing Seto noticed a father and two children playing in the water. They looked happy enough. Searching more he found that the mother was under a beach umbrella with a baby no more then four months old.

Claire moved to her back side and let her front side tan. "It's a nice day. The sun isn't too hot, but it's enough." She looked up at him with half closed eyes. "What do you want to do today?"

He leaned back on elbows. "Well there is the shopping gig. Swimming is good. Then there is going back to the resort and hanging there for the rest of the day."

"All interesting things to do." She closed her eyes again. "Oh this morning Ali and I saw a resturant down alittle on the left. It looks pretty good and it has a dance floor." Her voice held excitement.

"I can't dance." Seto simply stated.

"Sure you can. It's not that hard."

"Fine, sounds like fun."

Claire sat up and tackled him. "Thanks Seto." She kissed him again. "Your the best."

He smiled warmly at her. "Yea well, I try."

* * *

Both girls had bought an outfit for the dinner/dance later that evening. Ali got a light grey suit with pink strips. The shirt was spaghetti strapped. It came with a jacket. Claire's outfit was a strap-less dress that ended mid-thigh. It was white with outlined flowers in dark pink and blue. Ali perfered her hair up while Claire's was half up. Mokuba wore light brown khaki shorts with a blue hawaiian like shirt. Seto wore brown khaki pants with a white t-shirt and a tannish jacket.

They ordered the house specialty when the got seated. Of course Mokuba and Ali were one of the firsts on the dance floor. It was party one of many for the night. Claire got Seto to dance some.

"See it's not that bad." She said has he twirled her around. "You're a natural."

Mokuba and Ali walked over to them. "We're going to go to another party."

"This one is ok but we've been to better." Ali smiled.

Both nodded and watched the teens leave for a louder party.

"I think we could find better party." Seto commented. "One for two only."

Claire glanced at him and smiled. "Sounds like fun."

He kissed her. "It will be. I promise."

* * *

A draft of coolness woke Seto from the best sleep he ever had at around five the next morning. Claire had all the blankets. Grumbling he stood and shut the porched doors. He grabbed half of the blankets from her.

"Seto." She mummbled.

He covered himself warmly with that blanket and another one he took off the counter. "You took them away first."

Smiling she snuggled close to him. "Umhm."

Yawning he put his arms around her and went back to sleep.

* * *

"It's six o'clock. Why would they still be sleeping?" Mokuba asked Ali while he was cooking dinner.

"I don't know. Maybe they were up and just didn't come out here. Maybe they're not even in there." She was placing the table for two.

"Where would they go?"

Ali shrugged. "They're old enough to take care of themselves you know." She handed him a pitcher. "Here make something to drink." A kiss was placed on his cheek. "Stop worrying."

Mokuba gave in. "Fine."

Claire sighed intently, listening to the teens in the living room. She was happy now and knew she would be for life. She kissed Seto's forehead, brushing his hair lightly through her fingers. He looked so peaceful and content in his sleep.


	4. Overwhelming Love

Thanks for the reviews and/or hits. I told you it was really romantic. What can I say we are all like that at heart, I think. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Four: Overwhelming Love

* * *

Seto woke to a note on Claire's side of the bed. Focusing his tired eyes he read her delicate cursive writing.

_'Sorry that you have to wake to only a note but I figured you'd want the sleep. Mokuba, Ali, and I are down at the beach. We'll be back soon. If you want to join us, we're not far away. Love you.'_

It was signed C.K. and she had written down the time of eight. Seto glanced over at the clock. It read nine twenty-three. Getting up, he dressed in a tee-shirt and pants. He stopped on the porched and turned back through the french doors. He took a small box off the counter. "I'll need you for later." He whispered, putting it in his pocket.

Mokuba had on navy blue swim shorts, and Ali and turquoise bathing suit with a see through black cover.

Claire was laying on her beach towel by the fire made by some of the other beachers. She wore a mahogany colored bikini with a raspberry colored tie skirt. Her gold diamond ring shimmered off from the fire.

"You look so beautiful." Seto whispered as he went to lay next to her.

Claire smiled. "I didn't know if you would awake to come down or not."

He cupped her face with his hand and smiled. He kissed her hand. "I'd do anything to be with you at anytime, Claire. That's a promise."

She closed her eyes, and smiled. "I know that Seto." She leaned against him and whispered. "I know."

Mokuba and Ali came up running and laughing. "We just found the best party yet." Mokuba said.

"We're going be gone for a while. So if we're not up in the morning for breakfast, it's because we stayed out all night." Ali pulled Mokuba away afterwards. Their laughter heard until they reached the concrete sidewalk.

* * *

Claire was sleeping quietly as Seto laid on his back, thinking different thoughts from different times. Claire mummbled incoherently and turned on her side. Seto watched her. The scar on her back was barely visible, but he remembered that night well. It was several months ago, when she came back from Britian. When Mac was acting stupid. He caressed her back. She was a wonderful person and he felt like the luckiest person in the world to have her in his life. They always seemed to make it back to eachother, and that was nice.

Seto sighed. The days were going by to quickly. Soon they would have to pack up and go back to Domino City, back to the ways of work. Seto rubbed his head as if he was getting a headache. The word 'work' hurt his head worse then he would have thought. How would things turn out with him always at the office? He looked over to Claire again. She was covered up to her head with the blankets. /You marry Seto Kaiba, your marrying the company...and maybe even the world./ He recalled a newspaper article saying he read two years before.

"Things will turn out fine. I know they will." But as he said those words he held doubt. He knew himself to well. He can become stubborn, hard headed. But Claire was in his life, this time. Smiling, he decided not to worry so much. She was a wonderful person, and she changed him so much. They'd make it, he was sure of it.


	5. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Part II: Home Again

Chapter Five: Homeward Bound

* * *

For Seto waking up on the last day of vacation wasn't a good one. Despite the beautiful sunrise coming up over the horizon, he couldn't shake the bad feel of going home.

Claire came out from the bathroom, a smile planted on her face as she hummed a tune from the shower radio. She didn't notice Seto was awake.

The light pink towel was wrapped tightly around her as she loosely pinned up her hair for the day.

Seto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in her scent. "You smell wonderful."

Claire turned in his arms. She looked up in his passionate blue eyes. "It's been a wonderful vacation Seto. Going home will be nice, won't it?" She laid against him.

Seto smiled. He wished he felt the same way she did. Fact was he was dreading the trip home. He knew how he was with work. He only wished he wouldn't push her away with the corporation, like he'd done with his brother.

* * *

Andreas was waiting, with the limo, in the terminal when Seto, Mokuba, Claire, and Ali got off Kaiba Jet 4.

"Welcome Home." Andreas said as he helped put bags in the trunk.

Claire hugged him. "Thanks. It was fun. Nice to get in a little R&R once in a while." She helped with the last of the bags and winked at him before getting into the limo.

Bergitta, Rosalita, and many of the others were wating on the front steps when the limo pulled in.

For a few minutes it was questions, answers, and regular talk. After the mass finished though, lunch and other things had get done.

"Wasn't that wonderful Seto." Claire stated while unpacking her things. "It's so good to be home again, isn't it." She smiled up at him.

Seto gave a half smile from across the bed. "Sure." He said quietly. "Just wonderful."

"I can't wait to show everyone those pictures we took." She pulled out the camra. "I think I'll go get them developed later." She smiled even more. "Want to come Seto? It will be so much fun." Claire was by his side now.

His smiled grew alittle. "Sure, I'd like to see how they come out."

Kissing him, she walked back over to her bag. "Do you think we should get extras?"

Seto blinked. "Um I guess." He was never much into pictures, now he was asked about extras.

She walked over to her dresser, clothes full in hand. "Oh and we'll have to get frames and a photo booklet, and so much more."

This Seto had to chuckle to. "Let's just deal with one thing at a time Claire."

Her bright green eyes looked at him with much love and excitment. He went to her and hugged her. "Oh Seto there's just so much."

"I know. We'll get to it all eventually. But lets just enjoy the time we have."

Claire hugged him tighter. "You're right Seto. I'm just so happy."

Seto smiled. "Me, too."

* * *

"Oh those are so pretty." Mati exclaimed.

"Wow what an amazing view. How did you get up there?" Keith commented along too.

"I know; it was such a beautiful place." Claire stated happily. "We took a helicoper to get up there." She shook her head slowly with rememberance. "It was just so wonderful."

A redish-blonde boy ran into the room. "Ma-ma, Hoshi up." He said.

"Alright." Mati stood and walked down the hall.

Claire gasped and smiled. "This isn't...little Seiji is it?"

Keith chuckled as the little boy squealed from being noticed. He ran to Claire and hugged her knee. "Hoshi up." He said again.

Claire picked him up. "Aren't you the cutest little boy ever."

He smiled with the grace of attention. "I three. Hoshi seven."

Keith laughed and leaned further back in the sofa. "He means that she's seven months.

Seiji squealed when Mati came back with Hoshi in her arms.

"He just tickled pink to have a little sister." She said as she sat down next to Claire. "Here, hold her."

Claire's eyes grew as the little girl was handed to her. "Oh look how tiny she is."

Seto watched the transaction with some awkwardness. Keith must have noticed because he nodded to him and stood. Seto followed.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to sit in there and listen to the conversation about to unravel."

Seto gave half a smile. "Thanks."

Keith looked at the business man. In all his life, he would have never imagined Kaiba in his kitchen, let alone having a wife who was talking about families in the living room with his wife. He just had to chuckle to himself as he semi watched the Corporate owner in unfamilar territory.


	6. A New Work Day

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or it's characters. 

Chapter Six: A New Work Day

* * *

Seto walked in his office at 9:10 in the morning; two days later. So he was late. He was the boss.

Walking past the desk outside his office, he saw a new person sitting there. A red head, about his age. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She looked up. Teal eyes, behind light brown framed glasses. Her hair was lightly put up, some strans out of the bun. "I'm Olivia, sir. Your new secretary." A swedish accent present.

He looked up and down the hall. "How long have you been here?"

Olivia blinked. "Um a few weeks, sir. Why?"

Seto raised a brow and walked to his office. "Just wondering." Closing the door behind him, he took a breather._ /First few minutes, done./_

To his surprise, someone had been keeping up with the phone calls and business needs. Lots of post it notes were in a pile. Luckily for him, not a lot of people called while he was away.

A knock at the door, and Olivia entered. "Sir, I just wanted to welcome you back from your honeymoon."

Seto looked around his office and sat down. "Thank you...Olivia."

She smiled. "She must be a special woman, to steal the great CEO's heart."

Seto grinned and looked at the wedding picture he just placed on his desk. "Yes...yes she is."

* * *

Claire walked around the house for a while. She sat in the library for an hour looking at the books.

"Miss Claire, can I get you anything?"

She looked up from a daydream of sorts. "Oh no thank you Rosalita. I'm fine."

"Is something wrong Miss Claire? I don't mean to barge I'm sorry." Rosalita began to walk off.

"No no it's perfectly fine Rosalita. I don't mind." She smiled. "We can talk anytime." Rosalita nodded and left. Claire stood too quickly and the room seemed to spin. She grabbed the lamp pole for balance. _/Woah what's that about./_ She thought when things got clearer. In the hall way she grabbed her coat and purse.

* * *

Seto worked diligently, to his surprise, on light paper work. Since ten only three calls were either given or received, it was two now.

A security guard opened a door to the Kaiba Corporation. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Kaiba."

Claire smiled. She still wasn't all use to that form. "Afternoon." She proceeded to the elevator, stopping one floor below Seto's and took to the stairs. She walked up to the new secretary

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" Olivia asked nicely.

"I was just wondering if Seto was in his office or in a meeting."

Olivia typed something up on her computer. "Mr. Kaiba is in and he doesn't have a meeting until tomorrow. I could set something up for later today if your wanting a meeting."

"No thank you a meeting for later will definately not be necessary. I'll just go in now."

"But if he's busy now a meeting would certainly mess him up."

Claire grinned. "He won't mind seeing me. To make it easy, page him and tell him a green eyed girl is wondering if he's busy.

Nodding, Olivia walked over to his office and opened the door on a crack. "Mr. Kaiba someone is here to see you."

He looked up from his computer. "I thought I didn't have a meeting until tomorrow?"

"You don't sir. But she insists that you wouldn't mind seeing her at anytime."

A smirk came to his face. "Is she a green eyed, blondish female?"

Olivia looked surprise at how her boss knew that. "Why yes she is sir."

"Olivia that's Claire, my wife." He stood.

She gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry sir."

"You're just doing your job, it's fine." He chuckled.

Claire came from a window when he came out. "I was in the neighborhood thought I'd come see how things are going, show you the rest of the pictures that got developed."

"That'd be great." They walked to his office, he shut the door and kissed Claire for a long time. Both chuckled afterwards.

"It's been that bad huh?"

"No, it's be quite easy to be honest. Besides I've missed you."

They talked and looked over the pictures without interuptions for forty-five minutes. The phone rang and the person on the other end wanted to complain and argue. Sighing Seto listened for a few seconds. He put the phone down. "I have a feeling it's going to take longer then pleased."

Claire kissed him on the cheek. "Show him who's boss Seto."

Nodded he picked the phone back up and argued for an hour and a half with some smaller company's vice CEO.


	7. Feeling at a Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Seven: Feeling at a Loss

* * *

Claire looked at the family pictures on T. Martinez's desk and around her room. It's been a while since she was at Domino Hospital, but she can still remember what it was like.

"Evening Claire." Tiffany said as she entered. "When the front desk told me that you were in here, I didn't believe them." She sat down at her desk. "How was the honeymoon?"

Claire sat in one of the provided chairs. "Oh it was wonderful. I have pictures if you'd like to see them." She handed them to Martinez.

"Mati called me yesterday and told me that you were home and visited with them." She flipped through the photos and commented on one. "When did you get back?"

"Three days ago. I figured since you might be here and busy, we'd go and see Mati and Keith." The smile faded some. "Their children are growing so quickly. Such lovely kids." She looked at the pictures on the wall to her left. "How's your family doing?"

Tiffany put down the pictures something was up, she knew it. "Doing good. Junior will be turning seven soon. It is amazing at how fast they do grow. And Sean's business is growing nicely too."

"That's good. It's nice to be back."

Tiffany smiled. "It's nice to have you back. And it's nice to know that your doing well," She paused for several seconds. "right?"

Claire looked at her, but couldn't say anything, couldn't find the words.

"That's what I figured." She got up, changed the sign on her door and shut it. "Claire why don't you tell me what's bugging you."

* * *

Things were silent and dark when Seto got home. "Hello?"

"In the living room." Mokuba called. He was flipping through the channels.

"Where is everyone?"

"I gave them the night off. They've been busy so I let them take leave." He turned around. "Besides I figured you and Claire would be out to dinner." He looked around. "Where is Claire?"

"She's not here?" Seto answered with a question of his own.

Mokuba shook his head. "No. I really haven't seen her today." A look of surprise and wonder showed on his face.

"I thought she came home after she left from visiting earlier."

Mokuba stood now, heading for the phone across from him. "I'll call her cell. She where she's at."

Seto stopped him. "No that's alright. She's probably out with Mati or something." He walked towards the stairs "I'll just go take a shower."

Mokuba held the phone tightly in his hands. He didn't want to worry about her, but he was anyway. Sighing, he decided that he would call her if she wasn't home by the time Seto got out of the shower.

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Claire tickled Seiji.

Mati brought in hot tea for them. "Tiffany called. She said you asked her an important question."

Keith, taking a hint, took Seiji out of the room. Of course the little boy didn't like it very much.

Claire clutched the cup.

"Should I handle this as a friend, or as a nurse."

"I'm hoping as a friend."

Mati hugged her. "I'm hoping for the best, for you and for Seto." She gave her a flashed smile. "I could go back with you tomorrow, if you like. See what Tiff has to say about the test results. Then we can tell Seto together."

Claire nodded. "Thanks Mati, that'll be nice."

* * *

Seto was getting out of the shower when he heard the room door shut quietly. "Claire?"

"Hey." She walked in the bathroom. "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I was here, there, and got all caught up on stuff."

He smiled and kissed her. "It's alright. Have a good time?"

"Uh huh." She went back to the room and laid on the bed. "Saw Mati, Keith, and their kids again. Oh and saw Tiffany also."

"Tiffany?" Seto questioned.

"Martinez." Claire said. "They're all glad that we had a good time on our honeymoon and that we're back now."

"We should go on vaction more often then." He shut the bathroom light out and proceed to go to bed.

Claire dressed for bed and climbed in after he did. She partly smiled as the night lamp was shut off. "Yea it would be fun." She whispered.

* * *

Sounds as if there's something bothering Claire. I guess we may see in the next chapter, or I could just wait._ (smiles)_ We'll see. 


	8. Secrecy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. 

Chapter Eight: Secrecy

* * *

Seto woke seven minutes before the alarm was to go off. His arms were wrapped around Claire and she was snugged close to him. Slowly he manuvered well enough to get out of bed and not wake the sleeping angel next to him. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he shut the alarm off, dressed for the day, and closed the door behind him. The morning was starting out well. He hoped that it would stay that way.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." Olivia stood when she saw him coming.

"Morning. Any calls yet."

"Two sir." She handed him a light green post-it note with two numbers on it.

"Thank you." He entered the office and as soon as he sat down the phone rang. Oh how could he have missed this. More importantly, how'd he do it for all those years. Shaking his head he directed himself back toward ringing phone.

Some company wasn't happy with the products they received or they were happy, he couldn't really tell. Actually he couldn't understand the talker that much. "We've gotten two deflects in your products Mr. Kaiba." He said. "That isn't like you and we can't sell things like that."

Seto sighed. Something was always to someones disliking. "What do you want me to do. I have a company of my own to run. You know what it is like." He sighed again. "Since I'm feeling generous, you ship back the deflects and I'll send you five for the price of two for the problems it's giving you." A smile appeared. They always seemed to become nicer once you level with them and give them what they really wanted.

"Oh well that's awful nice of you Mr. Kaiba. But please don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a mistake."

Seto shook his head. Why do they always to that? They complain then when you comply with them, they completely forget why they were angry with you in the first place?

Finally after about an hour he got off the phone. Why didn't he stay longer on his honeymoon? It was so much better then where he was at presently. Getting his thoughts collected, he pushed through the work that needed to be finished for the day.

* * *

Mati drove through the streets of downtown Domino. She had picked Claire up at eight and the stillness of the car made her worry some. "Nervous about what Tiffany may say?"

Claire looked away from the window; semi toward her friend. "Yes, I suppose in a way I am."

Mati smiled brightly. "It could change Seto and your lifestyles so much."

"Calm down, Mati. No use getting ahead of ourselves." Claire sighed and grin some. "Besides the tests haven't been opened, nor will be until we get there."

"I know, I know." Mati rolled her eyes playfully. "But just think"  
Claire shook her head. Her friend was too much sometimes. "But nothing. Wait until the results come back." She felt lightheaded suddenly, and she laid against the window.

Mati watched from the cornor of her eye. "Oh I'm sorry Claire. I should know better."

"Oh it's not that." She tried to explain, but the world was mixing.

From past experience, Mati searched through Claire's purse. "Here." She quickly opened a percription bottle of white pills.

Claire swallowed down two of the small objects. "Thank you." She said after a while.

"Your welcome." Mati was concerned. "How long has that been going on?"

Claire shrugged it off. "One, maybe two, days. Nothing serious. I take the medicine and it goes away."

"Have you told Seto yet?" She blurted.

Claire looked out the window, to the morning commute. "I was planning to. But things got so busy." She looked back to her friend. "Besides there's nothing to worry about and if I told him or Mokuba both would worry so much." Then she added. "We all can't be taking medication now can we?"

Both girls laughed at the try of a joke. Both also quietly decided to move on to a different subject as they move along to Domino Hospital.


	9. Preparation

Sorry for the long wait. Life's been enjoyably busy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Nine: Preparation

* * *

Claire sat in an examination room, while Martinez finished with her first round shift.

Mati watched a muted tv, secretly wondering what the test provided. A news cast caught her eyes. "Hey, Claire come take a look at this." She grabbed for the remote and turned on the volume.

"Good evening. I'm Sarah Mitchel for CNN." A video showed up on the screen. "This was filmed yesterday in San Fransico, Calafornia."

A video was pulled up. Reporters of all sorts surrounded several people, asking too many questions and taking too many pictures, as usual.

"Mr. Blakeston." Most of the reporters called out.

"What will happen to the company now that your brother has dropped out suddenly?" One asked.

A man in a dark navy blue suit stopped, taking a look at the camras. "My brother is of no interest or concern." He stated sternly. "No comment for the rest." Mr. Blakeston's limo driver opened the door for him and two other people.

Sarah Mitchel came back to the screen. "Mr. Jonas Blakeston, of Blakeston InCorp., finished the last signing of ownership to a smaller toy company in San Fran, two days ago." She looked at some papers. "We were luckly enough to catch ahold of his nephew, Nathaniel Blakeston."

Claire picked up the remote and pushed 'power.'

"Hey I was watching that."

Claire was going to say something, but Martinez walked in.

"Sorry. It took longer then expected." She wrote some info down in a folder.

Mati and Claire sat, ready for whatever the tests said.

* * *

Seto was startled out of a deep thought when the phone rang. It took him a few moments to realize that it was his cell. "H-hello?"

"Is Claire there?"

"Hey Mokuba, how are you? I'm doing fine, thanks." Seto said sarcastically.

Mokuba tried not to laugh. "Afternoon Seto."

"No I haven't seen her." He answered the previous question. "Why?"

"Well I'm just getting home and she left a message on the machine. I tried her cell but there's no answer."

"What did the message say?"

Olivia walked in and quietly sat, waiting for her boss to get off.

"She wants us to be here and ready for dinner at eight. Says she has something important to tell us." Mokuba thought for a moment. "She sounds really happy, excited almost." He paused. "I've tried to think it over in my head to what it could be, but I come up with nothing."

Seto shook his head. "I don't know what it could be."

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait until eight, huh?"

"Yes, it seems that way."

They talked for a few more minutes then hung up.

Olivia was reading a book when Seto asked her what she wanted.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were prepped for your next meeting sir."

"Thank you Olivia. I can assure you that I'm always prepared for the next course of action."

She nodded and stood. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

The next meeting was in two hours, at four. Try as he may, though, he couldn't concentrate on his work. What is it that is so important to have Claire all giddy? He asked himself that question many times. But came up with nothing. To him, time seemed to travel like frozen molasses.


	10. Wonderful News

Long time no see everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Ten: Wonderful News

* * *

Mati hugged Claire before she got out of the car. "Tell me how it goes, tomorrow okay!" She called as Claire climb the steps. Claire waved to her as she drove away.

She was putting her coat in the closet when a maid appeared. She smiled to herself. They always seemed to come out of nowhere, and disappear the same way.

"What should be made for dinner tonight Mrs. Kaiba."

"I've decided to cook tonight Yen."

"If you need any help..."

Claire smiled and walked upstairs. "I know who to call." She figured that she'd start to cook around 6:30-7:00. Until then a warm bath was needed.

* * *

Mokuba came home earlier then expected, finding most of the maids lottering around in the living room. "What's going on?" He questioned.

Bergitta came up to him. "Ms. Claire is cooking dinner tonight. Said she wanted to." She looked toward the kitchen doors. "She's humming, sir."

Mokuba listened. "Do you know what the important thing is?"

They all shook there heads. None knew what Claire's news was.

"Alright then. I'll be in my room until dinner." He yawned and stretched.

* * *

Claire carefully cut the vegetables for the salads. She was given a choice for either good or bad news from Martinez. Of course she choose the good news, but wondered if there was really a bad. Martinez didn't seem upset, more of a neutral. After the good news was given though the bad was forgotten.

She moved over to the big stove. The vegetable soup was simmering nicely and the dessert smelled wonderful. It was seven fourty-five, the dineware was ready for placing on the table. The nervousness that left during the bath was back again. How would she give the news, and how would it be taken.

It's been about two or so months since they came back from the vacation. It seemed like forever since their vacation and wedding.

Several maids walked in. "Can we help?"

Claire turned with a smile. "Sure. If you can, I wasn't able to set the table or get the dineware out yet."

Bergitta nodded. "We've got it covered." She turned to the other four. "Let's move girls. Dinner's in ten." They all scattered around.

Claire poured a portion of the steaming soup in a smaller container. It was placed on a tray with several other things. She stood in the kitchen after everything was done and ready. Seto and Mokuba had yet to show.

"Everything is looking good Ms. Claire." Rosalita stated politely. "The food smells good also."

Claire smiled and realized for the first time that night that she was shaking some. "Thank you Rosa. There's enough for the entire household.

"Is something wrong?" It was Bergitta. "I noticed that you're shaking."

"No I'm just alittle nervous is all."

"Is the news good?" Yen questioned.

"I think it is wonderful news. Why don't you all hang around and listen." Claire suggested.

Andreas walked in. "Mr. Kaiba is home now. He went upstairs to change and be down in a few." He looked at all the ladies. "Is something going on?"

"Ms. Claire has some exciting news to tell Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba."

Andreas looked at her. Only one thing entered in his mind. A smile broke across his face. "Well I'll be around if you need me then."

* * *

Mokuba was the first to be seated. The auroma from the food found him upstairs. Claire walked in from the kitchen side, an apron still on.

"This looks and smells good Claire."

She smiled and untied the apron. "Thanks Mokuba. It's a traditional dish, from my mothers side."

Seto entered last. Hair half wet from a quick shower. He sniffed the air and was suddenly hungry. "Smells good." He held out a chair for Claire, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was just telling Mokuba that it was a dish from my mother's side. Vegetable soup with some hidden ingredients, of course."

He clasped his hands together. "Well I'm hungry and it looks delicious."

The chatter was simple and quiet. The maids and buttlers were quietly listening in the kitchen. All edgy to what the Mrs. had to say.

During dessert, Claire noticed that both boys glanced at her frequently. She smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No. You just seem to have an extra glow to you tonight, Claire. I was just wondering what it could be." Seto nodded in agreement.

Claire's smile grew. "Well I was just thinking on some things. For example, what room, or rooms, of this giant house would be suitable for children?"


	11. Happiness Continues

Hey long time no see. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Eleven: Happiness Continues

* * *

Seto glanced over some Corporate work. Life was beginning to get busy again and this somewhat irritated the CEO. It was five months ago when Claire first told them of unexpected, but exciting, news. From that time to several days ago, they've shopped off an on for baby stuff. A smile appeared as Seto thought of a little boy or girl running around the house.

Olivia walked in. Claire and her had become good friends since the arrival back from the honeymoon. She could tell by the smile on her boss' face that he was thinking about his wife and their unborn child. Shaking her head, she got to the point of why she was there. "Mr. Kaiba?"

His secretary's voice brought him out from a daydream. "Huh?"

"You have a meeting in few minutes, sir. I just wanted to let you know that."

Seto glanced at his watch. "It's nearly eight o'clock."

"I know, but it was the only time that the meeting could be taken place."

"You'd think people would stop working after five." He murmured under his breath. "Alright then. If it's possible, could you prepare the conference room." The phone was in his hand and the number dialed before he finished the sentence.

"Hello." Claire answered. Seto smiled even more. She sounded so happy, he could feel the beaming energy coming from her voice. From the background sounds, Tiffany and Mati were there. /They must be helping with the room./ Seto thought. "Hello?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Claire." He chuckled lightly. "I was in another world for a moment there." He leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "Unfortunately there's a last minute meeting at eight. I don't know when I'll be home. But I hope that it will be soon."

As always she was understanding. "Ok Seto. See you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up.

* * *

Claire turned back to the two other ladies.

"Shades of pink would look nice." Mati stated.

"But what if it's a boy? Pink?" Tiffany countered.

Mokuba walked in, a tray of snacks in one hand. "I thought you guys might be hungry."

Appreciations went up and they all sat around the comings of the new room.

"So we know that you've decided to wait to see if the baby is a boy or girl when it's born." Mati began. "So my question would be, have you choosen a name for the baby?"

Claire fixed her hot tea, debating the question. "I've got some that I like. But I think we've decided to wait until the baby is here."

"A spontaneous move." Tiff stated with a smile. "Family tradition continues."

She nodded. "My mother waited to name us children until our birth. Even then she experiment with names." A smile of rememberance came to her face. "She said that names came best to her while she played the piano." She shook her head, due mostly to rid herself of the tears. "Perhaps I should play the piano and come up with some names."

They all laughed and continued with the break.

Claire stood and stretched afterwards. A yawn came to her. "Well I think that's all for today."

"Yea." Mati stretched also. "Holloween candy awaits to be bought tomorrow."

Mokuba helped the two maids clean up the untensils.

"You guys have been a big help." Claire hugged both at the door. "Thanks again."

"We're one big happy family, remember that." Mati said.

Claire waved bye and closed the door behind her. The weather was changing daily. "Before we know it, you'll be here." She whispered happily, patting her tummy.

Tiffany and Mati sat in the back of the limo.

"Did you see how tired she looked?" Mati's voice held concern.

"I did. I also noticed that her hands shook slightly." Tiff sighed.

"So she did stop her medication then."

Tiff nodded.

"And hasn't told Seto yet."

"No she hasn't." Tiff stated. "But it's good that we are her friend's...and doctors."


	12. Anticipation

I've decided to do something that I think will help both of us understand the story better. I started with it at the beginning of this story, adding dates. Just so the story flows and we're good with what's going on; the arrangement of the whole thing. So I think I'll continue with that. Also because I'll be dishing out a lot of information. Thanks and enjoy reading. 

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter Twelve: Anticipation

February 1, 2007

* * *

Seto sat on the bar stool in the kitchen, eating a very late night snack. Nine months was coming soon. He smile, remembering coming home one night in December.

_flashback_

_Seto came home earlier then most days back then. Hearing the piano, he walked into the living room. Claire was there playing 'Fur Elise' from Beethoven._

_She turned to him with all the seriousness anyone could give. "It was something my mother use to do before any one of us children were born. She said that some how a particular name would come to her while playing a piano piece." She kissed him on the cheek and continued with smile. "I've come up with two names. Nora if it's a girl and Braden if it's a boy."_

_Seto looked at her. Piano does wonders for names._

_"What do you think?"_

_"I like them and think that they should be used."_

_end_

Nora Isabel or Braden Seto, two good names. He still couldn't believe that soon there will be a baby in their lives.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Mokuba asked, yawning.

"Yea, thought I'd grab something to eat."

"Nervous?"

I shook my head. "Nervous, excited, scared, et cetera."

Mokuba smiled. "Yea but just think how wonderful it will be."

Seto nodded. "Claire's so happy. She can't wait."

"I'm worried about her, big brother." Mokuba sat next to him. "She's been looking so tired lately."

"The baby's been getting anxious." Seto took his last bit. "It eventually takes a toll. I'm sure it's nothing but coming of the time." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Night little brother."

"Good night."

Seto found that the bed was empty when he got back upstairs. The door next to the bed, which leads to the next room was open. He sat listening to Claire in the baby's room.

"This will be yours when your older. You'll be so big then, huh?" She smiled. "Until then, you can stay with daddy and me in our room. Won't that be fun?" She yawned. "Well I guess we should be getting back to bed. I'm sure your daddy is back from his late night snack."

Seto grinned. Claire had rarely called him by daddy around him and to hear her say it brought the reality closer.

* * *

February 2, 2007

Claire woke around eleven to an empty bed. A feeling of anticipation and change was around her. "Bergitta!" She called.

The happy maid walked in briskly. "Yes Miss Claire?"

"I'm not feeling all that great."

The main knew what she wanted. "I'll send breakfast up." There were several other maids in the kitchen when she entered. "Claire would like breakfast in bed."

Mokuba looked up from his seat at the table in the dinning room. "How is she feeling?"

Bergitta walked out to him. "She looks tired, but I'm sure it's due to her just waking. She said she's not feeling all that great and while I was in there she was holding her stomach." She thought a moment. "Perhaps the child will be coming soon."

Mokuba nodded, taking another spoonful of his cereal.

* * *

Seto was preparing for a 1:15 meeting with executives of smaller gaming companies, when Olivia appeared.

She didn't give him time to speak. "Sir you're needed at the hospital. I'll take care of things here." She spoke in a quick manor. One to which her Swedish accent was even more noticable.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Slow down Liv."

"It's Claire, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled. "She's going to have the baby!"

* * *

Ali, Andreas, along with some of the maids were loitering between the waiting room and the lobby when Seto rushed in. "Where is she? How is she?" He asked quickly.

"Mokuba and her nursing staff are with her in the delivery room." Ali stated excitedly. "As far as I know, she's perfectly fine."

"Seto!"

"Doc."

Tiffany urged him. "Come on, Seto, neither one of them is going to wait around for awhile."

Mokuba came from behind her, a smile on her face. "Go on big brother."

Getting some comments from all of them, Seto nodded and hurriedly followed Martinez upstairs.


	13. Hello and Welcome

Getting some nice reading hits from all of you. Shukran. 

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirteen: Hello and Welcome

2/2/07 around 6pm

* * *

The small bundle wrapped in pink was sleeping in Seto's arms as he sat in the room. He looked out the window at the sunset. Clouds spotted the sky, giving thought to another snowfall. It had been only four hours before. How things change quickly in situations like this.

-- 6:30pm or so

Nora Isabel Kaiba, born six pounds eleven ounces at 2:37 in the afternoon, began to squirm about. Seto rocked her gently in his arms. "Shh." He soothed her. Small blue gray eyes opened, looking up at him. They reminded Seto of Mokuba's, the eyes of their mother. Nora had a small patch of light brown hair, a mix of his and Claire's hair. Seto smiled to himself, realizing that he was comparing things from his family that his new daughter received.

"She's quiet."

Seto looked up to see Claire sitting in her bed. Vibrant green eyes smiled at the sight they saw.

"I believe that she likes what she sees." Claire continued. "She seems very calm in your hands." She took Nora as Seto handed her over. "And I don't blame her either."

Seto pulled a chair closer to the bed. "I try my best. But I think she was comforted by the knowledge that her mother was in here."

Nora yawned and moved around.

"Well it's nice to see everyone up." Martinez walked in. "I came to check up on you guys."

"We're fine. Perhaps a little hungry." Claire said.

Tiff smiled. "I'll get a warm bottle."

Seto followed the doctor out, closing the door behind him.

"Something wrong, Seto?"

"No I just wanted to know when you think they'll be home."

"Some time tomorrow morning." Smiling she left him to go find a bottle and milk.

* * *

The house was quiet when Seto brought Claire and their daughter home the next morning. "They're probably sleeping or not here yet." Seto said aloud, more to himself.

Claire pulled the car seat carrier from the car. Nora had fallen asleep a few minutes before they left the hospital. "She's so quiet, it worries me sometimes."

Seto helped her up the steps, taking the carrier while holding the door for her. "I'm sure she's tired, just as you are." Claire was going to protest that she was fine. Seto held up his hand. "You can't deny it to me that you are. I can see it in your eyes today." He kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you go rest, and I'll see if I can get something made for breakfast."

Claire nodded, taking back the carrier, and heading for their bedroom. She picked up the baby placing her in the crib. "There you go. Sleep as long as you like and want. We're home now." Yawning Claire quickly changed into more comfortable clothing and laid on the bed. Shortly afterwards she was sleeping.

* * *

The house crowd was in the living room talking about babies and taking their turns with the newest family member.

"She's so adorable."

"It's hard to believe that she's only a day old."

Claire smiled. "I know. Before we know it, she'll be heading off to grade school, then college, making a life of her own someday."

Nora began to cry. One of the maids handed her to Claire. She laughed. "I suppose she's had enough excitment for one day." She rocked her in her arms.

"I'll go warm up a bottle, so you can get her to bed." Bergitta stated. She gently shooed everyone from the room.


	14. Headlines

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Fourteen: Headlines

-- 2/7/07

* * *

'A new member welcomed to the Kaiba family.' Was one of many headlines in the various newspapers.

Blakeston InCorp held companies all over the world. The one place the owner wanted to be was Domino City. So as he sat in his overly stuff chair, he examed the papers. "Hm this is interesting."

One of the secretaries opened his door. His niece and nephew walked in.

"They signed the documents this morning. The conversion went well."

"For once." Gina, the niece, added with sarcasm.

Jonus Blakeston looked up. "Tell me Nate, how much did they provide."

The siblings looked at one another. Their uncle was being very cool with his emotions. "Nine million, give or take some."

"Not bad. Lower then our last take over, but still not bad." He continued to look at the papers. "Have you read these." It was a rhetorical question but Nate and Gina answered with a shake of their heads. "I think we should head to Domino City." He got up and looked out one of the big windows. "The Walters thing was faltered, a failured investment even." Blakeston was talking more to himself. "We should have gotten it." His eyes narrowed. "I want you to read some of those newspapers that are on the desk. Then I want you to report back to me with what you think."

* * *

Seto was walking Nora's room, quietly, with her in his arms. She had waken fifteen minutes before. Now Seto held the near empty bottle, continuing to feed her.

Claire walked in, yawning. "I can take her if you'd like. You have an early morning." She wrapped her white silk rob around her, tieing the sash.

"No, that's alright. I'm not going to go to work for a while. I'd like to help around here for a while before going back." His eyes gazed Claire as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around the both of them. "Afterall, there's enough money that no of us would really have to work for the rest of our lives."

Claire nodded. "Her eyes are like yours. There also like my mother's."

"There like my mother's also." Seto stated. "It's one of the things I remember about her."

Nora's eyes blinked slowly before they closed, falling to sleep almost instantly. "Come on. We should get some sleep while she's out herself."

* * *

"I don't care." Mr. J Blakeston was half yelling to the receiver. "The restrictions have been off for a couple of years. I don't see a problem with returning to Japan." He listened with irritation to the person on the other end. "Yea yea yea. It was a bad publicity scene, but it's over. It's been over." He was interupted but the talker. "Fine, but I'm still going. I'd like to see the face of the great Seto Kaiba when I tell him that Blakeston InCorp is going to take over his company." A smile broke as he heard want he wanted. Agreement praises from the other end. "Good then. It's settled."

"What's settled?" Gina asked.

Jonus looked at his niece and nephew. "I'll talk to you later. Alright bye."

Nate and Gina sat. "It was interesting to read." Nate began. "But I really don't understand why it's important. So Claire married."

"She married a Corporate owner. It's was in her blood, no doubt." Jonus was excited. "We must strike now while the force of Kaiba Corp is weakened. Once we've taken it over, then we can leave peacefully." He stood and walked over to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. "We leave tomorrow for Domino City. Pack well, I don't plan to leave there for a while."

Gina glanced at her brother once their uncle had left. "Do you think he is serious?"

Sighing, Nate nodded. "Unfortunitely."


	15. College Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Fifteen: College Ready

8/29/07

* * *

Six month old Nora played in her pen while Mokuba packed some things from his room. He could hardly believe that high school was over and his was heading for college tomorrow.

Ali walked in, dress flowing. "Ready yet?"

"Almost finished. I figured that I'd live between college and here. See how things go."

Ali nodded, holding Nora. "She's getting so big."

Mokuba sat down with her on the bed. "Yea."

Nora cooed, big eyes awake and enjoying her time.

"So where's Claire?"

Mokuba stood to check things off, making sure that he had everything. "She's sleeping." He remebered another item and put it in one of the bags. "Nora had a fit last night and Claire was up with her until about five this morning."

Ali cuddled with Nora. "Aw poor baby girl."

Mokuba chuckled. "Seto had hoped that Claire would have gotten him up to help. But I told him that she probably wanted him to be prepared for his meetings today."

"That makes sense." Ali agreed. "Maybe she could come with us. Give her mommy a break for once."

Mokuba glanced at her. "Would that be appropriate?"

Ali smiled. "I don't see why it wouldn't be. We're just watching our niece."

Sighing, Mokuba nodded.

* * *

Liv walked briskly down the hall, scribbling on a notepad of what her boss was saying. He was two to three steps ahead of her. "I think that's all." He said, stopping abruptly.

Liv looked up just in time before running into him. "You have a meeting in fifteen, sir." She reminded him.

Seto's brow pulled together as he thought of who he would be having a meeting with.

As if reading his mind she answered the questioned. "It's with some of your technicians. Dealing with a few new product ideas."

He nodded and continued the walk to his office. Liv followed him. "So how is Nora?" She asked once inside. "She must be getting so big now."

Seto smiled unconsciencely. "She is. It's hard to believe that she's six months already."

"They grow up so fast."

"I'm sure when Claire can, she'll bring Nora over some day soon."

Liv grinned. "Oh I hope. Nora's such a sweet child." She left, going to prepare the conference room.

_/Yes, she is a sweet child./_ Seto thought pleasantly.

* * *

(evening time)

Claire, hair up in a bun comfy cloths on, was in the kitchen when Mokuba got home. "In here!" She stated loudly when he called.

"Hey. Cooking something?" He was taking his jacket off.

Claire leaned on the island counter. "I was. Just don't feel up to it, though."

He gave a half nod. "Well I'm sure one of the chefs won't mind fixing dinner."

"So did you all have a good time inspecting the college?"

"Yea it was fun. We talked with a lot of people, got good information too." He smiled at her.

Claire raised a brow. "I don't suppose that most of those people who stopped to talk with you was due to you having a six month old child with you, was it?"

The younger boy's checks flushed some. "Well that too."

Claire pushed off the counter, grabbing two glasses, and getting juice from out of the refrigerator. "So where is my daugher? You didn't leave her with wild college kids already, did you?"

Mokuba chuckled. "No, not I." He took one of the full glasses from her. "Ali went to change her."

"...cause your the prettiest little girl, yes you are." They heard Ali's voice saying aloud. She entered with a wide eyed Nora in her arms. "She's been feed and changed." Ali assured Claire as Nora was handed over. "So she should be good unless she gets hungry again."

"Which is a good possiblity." Claire added with a smile.

Nora yawned then sneezed, following everyone else by giggling.

"Why don't I make some tea and we can watch the sun set out on the deck?" Ali volunteered.

Mokuba stretched. "Sounds good to me."


	16. Alone time, if only for a moment

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Sixteen: Alone time, if only for a moment

* * *

"Still here Mr. Kaiba." Olivia had finished all her work. She was checking to make sure things were in order before she headed out with friends, when she saw that her boss' door was open on a crack.

Seto looked up from his desk. "Nothing like paper work."

Olivia agreed. She knew how bad that got sometimes. "Well if you don't need anything else..?"

He shook his head. "No I'm fine. Enjoy the evening."

She was getting into the elevator when she heard his phone ringing. Forgotten by her own cell ringing, she went on with her plans for the night.

* * *

Claire walked out onto her bedroom porch. Mokuba took Ali home after the sunset watching. It was dark out now and Nora was sleeping in her room next door.

The August moon was half full, moving in and out of scattered clouds.

She pulled the tie of her thin short robe tighter. It was the same one worn during the honeymoon. Two glasses and a bottle of wine was on the table. She poured a small amount, swishing it around the glass. Something she had watched her mother do after dinner twice or so a week.

Claire leaned on the balcony. Now more then ever she's been thinking about her family. What they would be like? How would they look? A single tear fell on her hand causing her to wiped her cheek unconsciencely.

"Some one in deep thought?"

Claire turned, smiling at Seto. He held a rose in his hand. "Random things is all." She poured him a glass as he placed the rose on the small table. "How was work?"

"Busy. Everyone's switching their inventory for the coming winter months." He said as he walked to the bathroom to change. "Some companies are already prepared, have been for two or so months. Others like to wait until the last moment, making it hetic for the rest."

"First come first serve." Claire commented. She knew the business. My father was one of the first to get a change up, she thought. He'd plan a year ahead just to be at the top of the list.

"...so I got a call from one of the late companies, and they want to start ordering new products." Seto continued. "That's why I got home late. I suppose he caught on, wanting to bring in more money then last season."

Claire was leaning on the french door frame. "What?" She asked when Seto came out smiling at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that." He cupped her chin in his hands. Their lips touched lightly.

Whimpering from the next room broke up their alone time.

"I'll get her, Seto. You relax." Her perfume lingered when she walked past him.

Seto took a sip from the chilled liquid. It wasn't a taste he was familar with. _/Perhaps it is one that Claire had bought./_ He thought as he turned toward the doorway upon hearing footsteps.

"She wanted to see her daddy." Claire kissed Nora on her forehead.

Placing his glass down, Seto picked her up from Claire's arms. She cooed then yawned.

A light breeze fluttered through, cooling the tempered air.

"Olivia would like to see Nora again." Seto remembered from earlier. "I told her that you would bring her to see her soon."

Claire nodded. "I should take her for a stroll anyway. We haven't been out in a while."

Seto nodded, kissing Nora on her small hand and Claire on the cheek. "Perhaps tomorrow, down at the park. I'll join during lunch."


	17. The Job

The time/place of these dates are real. I've checked them off with the computer calendar to make sure they're right. 

I changed the name of Alexia to Alexis in the other chapters so I came back to update this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Seventeen: The Job

* * *

Saturday 9/1/07

Gina looked out one of the big windows in her office. The view was a typical New York one. Sky scrapers, traffic, yellow taxies dangerously moving through that traffic, a river, a bridge or two. She looked up upon hearing her door open. "Hey."

Nate nodded. "Hey." He noticed what she was gazing at. "Like the view?"

Gina drew her attention to the present. "It's alright."

"Uncle will be up here soon." It was more of a warning then a statement.

"I thought we were suppose to be going to Domino City?"

"We were but plans changed." Jonus walked in, secretary behind him. "This is a private meeting Dee, wait outside." He sat in the love seat by the wall. "Now for the matter of Domino city. It seems that business is going to be running a little slower then normal." He pulled out papers from his brief case. "Nate I want you and a friend of mine to go to Domino and start business. Not anything offical, just a calm thought to what they're up against." Jonus handed him a file. "I want you to read it, think it over, memorize it, et cetera. I'll get ahold of Alexis and you two can leave as soon as your ready."

Nate glanced at his uncle, then his sister. Alexis Holloway was one of the companies private investigators during tight security business. She was also the mistress that caused the nasty fights then the divorce between Jonus Blakeston and his wife Mary Blakeston-Bryn, three years ago.

"What is it that should be done there?" Nate asked cautiously.

"It's in the the file I provided you. You'll read it." He stood. "Contact me later tonight. I'll be at a business dinner, so if I don't answer immediately," A smile came to his face. ",well you know"  
He chuckled out to the hallway, his loyal secretary getting up and following him.

That was their uncle. A man of little words because he already has a memo typed up so he doesn't have to continue to explain himself or his plans.

Nate glanced back at his sister. She was giving him a look that he read as 'open the file and lets see.' "Alright." He answered her silent demand. Opening the folder he began. "Place: Domino City, Japan. Reason for placement: To help build business." Gina gave a quiet laugh. "Will travel on a private jet, non stop, to the Domino airport." Nate continued. "First appearance will be at the 43rd Annual Gala." Nate read a few sentences silently. "That's the night we arrive. He's crazy."

Gina nodded. "Your just finding this out?"

"What does he want to do in Japan anyway?" Nate asked rhetorically. "I mean we have businesses on each continent." He stood, walking to the windows.

"The main ones, anyway." Gina joked. She noticed the frustration on her brother's face. "She might not even remember you Nate. It's been a long time since last we were in Japan." Gina gave him a compassionate glance. "It's been almost twelve years. Besides she didn't reconize you at the island, and that was several months ago."

He nodded. "She hasn't change, you know. Still energenic; vibrate green eyes; she looked absolutely stunning." It was more of a conversation with himself then with his year younger sister. He turned from the window, walking around the office. "We were at a dance, in Tokyo. I was wearing a tuxedo like normal." He sighed. "Her curls bounced in sequence as she came down those steps with her mother." Sighing, he sat. "She was wearing a light peach dress."

Gina remembered. She was a year younger then Claire at the time. All the children had made a group by the windows. She remembered how quiet and nice Claire had been. "You'll only be gone for two weeks." She said, changing the subject. "Do you have all that you need?"

* * *

"Madam." A butler walked out on the porch. "A phone call for you."

A half empty glass was put on the table next to the chair. Picking up the cell phone from the tray, she brushed the help away. "Hello?"

"Tweedle de, tweedle dum, where is my lovely plum."

Long tan legs, accented with white heels, curved over the chair, bringing their owner to a sitting position. Standing, she walked to the edge leaning on the railing. "Jonus. So wonderful to hear from you." Her voice was like silk. "It's been a long time." She brushed away a maid who brought out a drink. "What is it that you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything love?"

She rolled her eyes. "In tweleve years, I've only receive three unrelated work calls."

"You've caught me, Camora."

"Obviously."

Jonus traced a hint of bordom and annoyance. "Have I called at the wrong time."

"Darling I'm on one of Hawaii's islands, on my private property watching the sun set. I have an important date in a half hour. It's near dark and you are calling."

"Alright, alright, Camora don't get so short." He shuffled papers. "My nephew, Nathaniel, and friend are headed to Japan to start putting up shop."

"You don't think Alexis will go through with the plan, do you?" She knew who Jonus's 'friend' was.

"No I know she'll be fine. It's Nate I'm worried about."

"Darling I'm not a baby sitter."

"I know that Cam." His voice rose some. Calmer, he continued. "I need someone to supervise. Make sure things run as smoothly as possible."

Camora turned from the sun set, going back to her seat. "A calm before the storm." She sat, crossing her legs. "Alright Jonus, I'll do the job." With a content smile, she hung up without a bye.


	18. Domino City Gala

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Eighteen: Domino City Gala

9/7/07

* * *

Alexis stood in front of the mirror, putting in her diamond earings. She wasn't too eager in taking the job. There was still tension between Nate and her. It had been one mistake, but it cost her more then she wanted or planned. It really was just all a misunderstanding. Or at least she told herself that everyday.

"You look nice." Nate stated unemotionally.

"Thank you. You look good yourself."

Nate straightened his jacket, checking his watch. "We should get going."

Alexis picked up her purse, thanked him for holding the door for her, and walked out to the limo.

* * *

Claire danced around the room with Nora. The child giggled as her mother hummed. Seto watched from the bathroom door, fixing his tie. Claire was wearing a strapless light gold, form fitting, dress with three quarter length gloves; gold also. Her hair was pulled back and twisted up, two curled strans loose. "Your such a beautiful little girl, yes you are." He heard her murmur to their daughter.

Bergitta walked in. "Alright it's time to go. Don't want to be late now do we?" She took the baby from Claire. "I'll watch her while you have some time alone."

"It's a charity." Seto's voice muffled through the closed bathroom door. "There will be no time alone. Tons of people will be there."

Claire turned to the head maid. "It will just wonderful Bergitta. Thank you for stay over time."

"It's no problem. I love baby sitting this little angel." She walked to the child's room and put her in her play pin. "We'll have a great time. And so will you." She said from the other room.

* * *

Seto, Claire, Mokuba, and Ali were seated to the left of the stage and dance floor. The room was giant and full of glowing, big money people.

Many stopped to congratulate Seto on contributions to charities and his company's future.

More then one time Seto pulled Claire to the side to say that it was her presence that had people coming over to talk.

At eight everyone was seated. The mayor walked up to the podium on the stage. He thanked everyone for being there and giving so much for charities that helped make their city better. "Dinner will be served shortly, then mingling. Thank you again." He went back to sitting with his wife and other close city officals.

By nine thirty mingling and dancing were well on their way.

The mayor was talking with the Kaibas, except Seto who listened boredly, when a couple walked up.

"I want to give my congrates Kaiba. That was a pretty big contribution you provided."

Seto glance up to the newcomers with a lack of interest. "Thanks. You are you?"

"Seto." Mokuba whispered. Telling him not to be so rude.

"No it's quiet alright. I'm..."

The mayor interupted. "My apologies. This is Nathaniel Blakeston, of Blakeston InCorp. He's one of my guests tonight." He began to walk away. "Enjoy, I must go talk to someone."

The lack of interest that had Seto changed to wonder. Why would another big company be coming to his city.

"What is it that brings you to Domino City?" Mokuba asked.

Claire looked away from the gentleman's gaze. She was taken off guard. Luckly for her she didn't drop her wine glass.

Nate smiled to himself, turning to his conversation with the younger Kaiba. "Business, obviously. I want to see if Blakeston InCorp can build around here. We'd like to try our hand in this fine city."

Claire excused herself to go to the ladies room. Ali got up and went with her. Moments later, the lady on Nate's arm went in the same direction.

After a couple of minutes Nate began to talk again. "You have a lovely wife Seto. Where on earth did you find her, she's obvious an angel."

Seto was on guard. He had a bad feeling about this Nathaniel Blakeston. His brother felt the same way. "She is." Seto said warningly.

Nate smiled, knowing he struck a cord. "Alexis and I are thinking about getting married. What suggestions could you provide?"

The girls came back before anything else was said. Ali drugged Mokuba out to the dance floor.

Nate turned to Alexis. "Love, would you like to dance."

She smiled and shook her head, just like planned and practiced. "No thank you, dear. I'm fine here for now."

Nate stood and walked over to Claire. "Do you mind Seto. She's just to beautiful to leave sitting here. Besides I like this song." He led her out to the floor. They dance a while before either one said a word. "You really do look stunning, bear. I mean that." Nate said with all the sincerity he could have.

Claire was quiet for a while. "Don't call me bear."

The band began to play 'Como el sol al Desierto' by Jose Luis Encinas. It was one of the request for the Spanish guests of the night.

"You remember some moves."

Claire looked into his eyes. "I never forget, Nate."

He spun her around, then spun her to arms length, bringing her slowly back, pulling her close to him. "I don't either." He whispered.

Seto watched them with rising hatred for Nate. He could barely hear Alexis yaking away, next to him, because of it.

"How long will you be Japan?" Ali asked the woman.

"Only for a few weeks." Alexis stated. "Then we go back to New York to start up ideas for the next project, which will be here in Domino."

"You can't build here." Claire was startled. Nate told her what Alexis just told the others.

"No one can stop me Claire. It's been twelve or so years, since last. We've ignored Japan long enough. Now it's time to get our hands dirty."

They stopped dancing. "Surely Jack..."

"My father is no longer in this business." He look down. "My uncle is CEO now."

She stepped back from him.

"I know there's a lot of pain from the past between our companies, and families, but Claire I think he's changed."

She pulled her hands from his. "Jonus is Jonus. He'll never change. Jack was, and is, the better twin; the better CEO. Jonus will only bring distruction." She walked away, pushing through the crowd, going out to one of the many decks.

At this time Seto was walking up.

"She wanted some air." Nate turned to him with a smile. "That dance was invigorating." He shook hands with Seto. "Thank you and good evening."


	19. Renewed Interest

Well we're coming along good aren't we? It's still far from over, very far. Thanks for continance of reading. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOH

Chapter Nineteen: Renewed Interest

Saturday: 9/8/07

* * *

"Nate. Nate."

He murmured switching sleeping sides.

"Nate, it's your uncle." Alexis said. "Nate."

"Alright." He took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"How did it go?" Jonus's eager voice asked.

"It went fine. Met half the town or better."

"Good, good. Now you're going to meet with some of the contractors today right?"

"Yes. I'll be sure to put in a good word. Just like always uncle." Nate was half awake. Alexis handed him a cup of coffee. "we should be back to New York within the week."

"No no. Go ahead and stay. You need a vacation anyway." Jonus stated. "Stay for another week. See how things go."

Nate was thinking on what his uncle was saying, he didn't like the idea. "We'll be done by next Wednesday."

Jonus sighed. "Oh well, just do as you please then. Bye."

Nate handed the phone back to Alexis. "He's losing it." He quietly said.

"I ordered breakfast if you'd like some."

"Yea, sure." He took his robe from the chair next to the bed. "What's the status on the Corporation's old building?"

"It's renovated. Everything's new. The present own wants to sell for around two million." She handed him a plate.

"Two million, that's a lot." He sat at the table, taking another sip of coffee.

"Nothing we can't get back in sales." Alexis smiled.

"Hm, I suppose so." Nate began to read the morning news paper. The front page started with the Gala. It listed main donations and contributors. Seto was the top one, and in the picture along with the rest of his family and the mayor, and his wife of course. "She did look stunning." His brown eyes softened at her picture.

Alexis knew better then to interupt Nate during one of his memories. She was once the one who was stunning. However when she got caught on a job, which Camora planned, it went down hill. Nate went burserk after walking in Jonus's office, turning on the light. Nothing happened she told him. And finally stopped apologizing on his birthday three years later. Now things were awkward, silent, and no feelings between them. Business was how Nate handled things nowadays.

"I'm taking a shower, then heading downtown." Nate stood, not leaving room for conversation. Alexis just nodded.

* * *

It was alittle after one when Seto hung up the phone. Sighing, he got up to look out one of the windows. He went out to the lobby when he realized that Olivia hasn't been in his office since her lunch break, at noon. No one was out there. He was back to his office door, about to call her cell, when the elevator door opened.

Olivia walked out, holding Nora. Then Claire followed pushing the carrier. They were talking and laughing about what happened at lunch.

"Ladies." Seto met them half way. "I see lunch was a sucess."

"Of course." Claire stated, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Always."

"She's so adorable." Liv hugged the child tighter. "I just can't get enough of her."

"Why don't you watch her for a couple of minutes." Seto suggested. "I have to talk to Claire anyway."

"I just got off the phone with that Blakeston guy from the gala. He wants to do business once his company gets setteled, so he tells me." Seto said, once theygot settled in his office.

"What would he have in joining your company Seto?"

"Gaming." Was his simple reply. "Apparently Domino City was once home to Blakeston's business."

"Oh." Claire said, giving a half smile. "What made him leave?"

"Other interests." Seto sat down at his desk, shuffling through some of the papers. "Now that his business is in other parts of the world, he wants to come back to Japan and fix up a main stream."

Claire was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs. "With your help?"

"So he says." Seto said. "He wants to join together, make a giant force, take on the world, et cetera."

Claire was having a flash back of a conversation between her parents forteen years ealier. This same type of thing happened between them. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. "What do you tell him?"

"I told him no. I've worked hard to long to join forces with a company I've barely heard about."

Claire smiled. "I can only imagine his response."

"He said that if that's the way I feel now, alright. He'd get back with me at a later date." Disgust came to Seto. "Then he started talking about the Gala. Saying what a wonderful time he had. He started talking about you then. How beautiful you looked." His blue eyes narrowed. "I kindly reminded him that you were my wife and mother of our daughter."

"Surely he knows that. What type of business man would he be if he didn't?" Claire was trying to hide the blushing of her face. Why would Nate act like this, after twelve years of absence?

"He knows. I made sure of it. He apologized for it too."

Claire nodded. "That's good."

"It was so odd. He talked as if he knew you." Seto shook his head slightly. "I set him straight on that idea also."

* * *

"Clearly Nathaniel is shaken up." Camora's voice snickered over the phone. "Seeing Claire after all these years caught him off guard. It seems that he can't control his thoughts when it comes to her."

"Of course not." Jonus stated. "He was in love with her then, and I still believe that he hasn't stopped loving her." A chuckle rose from his throat. "This take over may be the easiest yet."

"It hasn't even begun, Jonus." Camora said boredly.

"Keep me posted, love." He hung up.

Rolling her eyes Camora shut her cell. "Crazy fool."


	20. Unexpected Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Twenty: Unexpected Lunch Date

Wednesday: 9/12/07

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kaiba." Peppe gleamed. "We'll there by anyone else joining you?"

"Not today."

He seated her, handing her a menu. "Can I start you off with anything?"

She glanced through the menu. "A glass of water and a salad for now. Thank you Peppe."

Giving a slight bow, the French owner went back to the kitchen only to return quickly with her order.

"Hm that was fast. Thank you." She smiled at him. She took her time eating.

"Your husband's right." A male voice said to Claire as she was finishing her salad.

She looked up, seeing the last person she wanted to see. "Nate."

He sat. "I hope you don't mind. I was finishing business over there, saw you here and decided to say hello."

"Hello and goodbye."

"Now now, don't be so hasty. I want to talk to you."

She went to get up, but he touched her hand.

"Please Claire, just for a few." His brown eyes pleaded.

Sighing she sat. "Alright, but if I don't like something you say, I'm leaving."

Nodding he grinned, "Agreed."

Peppe walked over, suspious of the new comer. "I did not realize that this was a business lunch." He said. "I would have offered a closed room."

"That won't be necessary." Nate stated. "It's my fault anyway. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Kaiba about our companies, but didn't want to disturb her sitting area." He smiled at them. "I'll leave shortly, promise."

Peppe walked away, not liking the sarcastic part at the end.

"That was rude." Claire said, holding her composure.

Nate shrugged. "Rude, sarcastic, however you please to see it." He glanced at her. "Not finding it funny anymore, are you?"

"I've grown up since last."

Nate smiled. "I know. I can see it."

Claire looked at him. "You're still the same." She noted. "Brown eyes, brown hair, tall."

"Charming, cute." He added with a chuckle. "Irresistable."

"Seriously Nate." She shook her head. "Always trying to gain affection from the crowd."

He looked down. "Always trying to get your attention."

This time she couldn't help but blush lightly. "Nate." She couldn't find the right words. "We were kids, caught up in our families problems." She shook her head. "There was nothing anyone could have done."

"I could have helped you out, like you asked."

Claire continued to shake her head. "We were children. Confused and scared." A pager went off in her purse. Getting it out, she looked at the message. "I have to go. Nora's up." She stood, collecting her things.

"You're like Samantha. Wanting to be with her children as much as possible, when she can."

She past him and stopped. "She was a great mother. And would have be a wonderful grandmother." He turned around to ask her one more question, but she left no room for more conversation. "Goodbye Nate."

He watched her go out to her car. "Only a bye this time Claire."


	21. Seeing You Again

I apologize for the long break between this chapter and the last. I have a momentary writer's block. 

Thanks still for the reviews and hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-One: Seeing You Again

* * *

Peppe watched as Nate walked over to Claire's table. He stopped her from leaving and their conversation lasted for less then ten minutes. Claire got up to leave, paused next to him, said something and left.

"That looked like more then a business conversation to me." Ali stated.

The French enuterpenuer provided a disguisting glance. "I don't like him. Trouble is written all over what Blakeston could be bringing."

"I agree with you Peppe." Ali watched the scene with a curious eye. "Completely agree with you." She whispered.

Outside, Claire sat in her car. She shook her head in frustration. Nathaniel was such a character. He hasn't changed since their childhood. She was about to start the Mini Cooper when a knock on her passager side window, made her jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you Claire." Nate said after she rolled down the window.

"I'm alright."

"I know it's short notice, but perhaps we can get together tonight? I'm buying."

She looked at him. "Nate, I can't. Things have changed."

"Nothing's changed. We're older that's all."

"Nate." She sighed.

"Please Claire. I really would like to talk to you sometime."

"I have to go now. Goodbye Mr. Blakeston."

* * *

"Liv." Seto called her on the speaker. "Are there any more meetings today?"

With the touch of a button Liv looked at her boss's schedule. "Your last conference is at two."

"I'm going to take off after that then. You can leave early today as well."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"And Liv, no more meetings for the day. If anyone calls to make one, mark them for another day."

"Of course Mr. Kaiba."

Seto's private line began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey big brother."

"Hello Mokuba. How's London business going?"

Mokuba's class was on a two week business trip. Traveling Eastern Europe's major cities to interact with people of the industrial world. "It's going good. Tomorrow we head to France for three days. Then down to Italy, and some other places."

Seto nodded. "That's nice Mokuba. I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"It's educational." The younger Kaiba said simply. "How is everyone?"

"Ali is doing fine. She misses you, obviously. Claire sends her love. And Nora's sleeping better through the night."

"That's great." Background voices were heard from Mokuba's side. "I have to go now. Tell everyone I said hello."

"Ok. Bye Mokuba."

* * *

As the sun began to set in Japan a phone call was made. Simple information was sent from one side of the world to the other. News of the Kaiba company take over in the near future was near completely secure.

"There's someone else who could help us. And I know he'll have no problem in saying yes."

A deal was made to find this special person. Someone the Kaiba's knew. Especially Claire since she spent a few years in England with him.

"He's the perfect candidate for this job. I know he'll do one in for us. Besides he's been dying to see his is one and only love again."


	22. Fussy

It's a short chapter and the name may not go with the contents but I want to get something up for you all to read. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fussy

* * *

"She woke up really irritable. I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't."

"It's alright Rosaleta." Claire picked up a blue eyed tearful Nora. "There there. Oh she's getting so big."

"She is. Mr. Kaiba and you must be proud."

Claire smiled. "Of course." Nora closed her eyes, tears falling.

Rosaleta shook her head. "I tried to feed her but she didn't want it."

"Why don't you go take a break for a while." Claire drifted around the baby's room. "Your such a sweet baby." She whispered to her. "Lots of love in your life too. Your daddy, Uncle Mokuba, Ali..."

"Don't forget her mother." Seto said from the door. "Who's very loved also."

A smile came to her. "Lunch break?"

"Nope. Home for the rest of the day." He kissed Claire on the cheek. He walked in their room, pulling his tie off. "I wanted to be with my girls today."

Claire walked up behind him. A still teary eyed Nora in her arms. "Perhaps we could go on a picnic?"

He nodded. "Give me a couple of minutes and we can go."

"Alright." She began to walk back to the baby's room. "In the mean time I'll try and feed Nora."

* * *

"I'm worried." Ali said for the second time during her phone conversation with Mokuba. His class was taking a break so he called her.

"What is it exactly you are worried about?"

She sat down at her desk. There was still fifteen minutes before the first of three of her afternoon classes started. "Well remember that Blakeston dude that was at the gala a couple of days ago?"

"Yes."

"I was at the French cafe for lunch today. He was there. And that's not the best part." She scribbled some notes down. "Claire was having a light lunch and he went to talk to her."

"I'm sure that's normal." Mokuba convinced. "Nothing wrong with them talking. It's business."

Ali sighed. "If only that was the problem Mokuba."

"What do you mean?"

"They knew eachother. I could tell by the way they were acting and talking." She put her pencil down. "From the way it looks, it wasn't just a casual thing."

"So you're telling me that Claire and this Nate person are more aquainted then just from the gala?" He sat down on his hotel bed. "Did you ask Claire about it? Maybe it was a chance meeting."

Ali gave a small nod. "Perhaps you are right." She looked at her watch. "Thanks Mokuba."

He smiled from his London position. "No problem Ali. Have a good day okay?"

"You too."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Though he helped with her curosity, Ali couldn't put the idea to rest that Claire and Nate were on a deeper level then the mere business card they both held. She didn't want to ask Claire for the fact that she could be wrong. But if she wasn't, then their was a lot of explaination to do.

* * *

Nate sat at his desk in his temporary office. One plane ticket was next to the phone. The take off was dated for earlier today, one p.m. On the back in red ink 'Next Week' was written.

Alexis left on that flight. She put his ticket here, just the way it is. By the ticket he found a note from her. It simply read: 'The other ticket will be with you soon. A later date so you can deal with your past. AMH'


	23. Teething

I found the perfect idea for a quiet chapter. One that reflects Seto and Claire as parents. Nora is six months now, which means teeth are coming. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Three: Teething

* * *

Saturday 9/15/07

The clock on the nightstand read 1:03 in the morning. Seto was laying toward the inside of the bed. So when he would open his eyes, Claire would be his first sight. However he was alone tonight. Turning over he found that the door to Nora's room was ajar.

Claire was rocking Nora as she drank from her bottle. An open book was laying on the small table next to the chair. A cool cloth next to the book.

Seto could hear Claire humming a lullaby before he walked in.

Claire looked up when she heard the door creak. A smile came to her face. "Hey."

"Hey." Seto whispered back. He walked over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Her iritabilty lately is due to some baby teeth coming in."

"Teething time." Seto whispered with a nod. "I remember when Mokuba was teething. He didn't take it well for the first few weeks."

"I know." She switched holding arms. "We had double the trouble. What Bradon did, Evan did. What Evan did, Bradon did. No matter if one was hurt and the other fine. They were twins afterall and didn't take that responsiblity, they called it, lightly."

Blue eyes began to swell with tears again as their owner finished her bottle of warmed milk.

"Can you hand me that cloth behind you." Claire asked, trying to hide a yawn.

Seto took the wach cloth off the stand handing it to Claire. He watched as she handed it to Nora who chewed slightly on it. "I hope it won't cause too much for her."

Claire smile again. "She'll be fine. Of course this means less sleep for some of us."

Nora giggled at the face her mother made. She babbled, lifting her arms up to Seto. He picked her up and moved about the room.

"Now that's a picture." Claire stated. "Raw footage of hardened Corporate owner Seto Kaiba with his six month old daughter Nora." She was mimicking a tabloid article that was recently published. "Is it so? Has there been a change of cold hearted to warm?"

Seto grinned, rolling his eyes. "I never did like those people." He glanced to Nora. "They don't know what they are talking about do they?" She yawned in response.

When Nora fell back to sleep Seto and Claire crashed on the couch in her room. An hour later, around four, Seto woke up. He lifted her up and walked to their room. He feel back to sleep with his arms wrapped around his wife.

He despised the alarm going off three hours later.

* * *

"Good morning, sir." Olivia beamed.

Seto yawned while nodding. "Morning to you also."

"Late night?" She inquired.

"Nora's starting to teeth. Claire was up with her last night." He placed his brief case on his desk. "I woke up in time to help put her to sleep."

The secretary smiled. "Oh what a wonderful time. I remember when my cousin's son's teeth were coming in. He was such a fussy child and liked the attention very much." She thought for a moment. "His four now and uses small things to keep the attention of his parents."

"How nice." Seto turned on his computer, preparing for the daily tasks. "Claire's taking Nora to the doctor for a check up. She said she's going to talk with Martinez, see if she can get a baby tooth brush and a teether."

"You guys are going to enjoy future teethings." Olivia noted.

Seto smiled. "I'm enjoying everyday." He typed in his password. "Now lets down to business."

* * *

"She's doing great Claire." Tiffany praised. "A healthy baby girl right here." She bounced Nora up and down on her lap.

"I'm glad." Claire stated.

"If you'd like I can get you some supplies." Tiff offered. "Tooth brush, a chewy for those future teeth."

Claire grinned. "That would be great. Thanks."

She looked at her patient and friend. "I know it's none of my business, but are you getting enough sleep Claire?"

"Yes of course. What would make you ask that?"

"You just look lighter, paler, then normal."

"No no." Claire whispered. "I'm fine. Really I am." She smiled, changing the subject. "How long do you think she'll be teething for?"


	24. Reminiscing

This is by far the longest chapter in this story at the moment. I wish I could write chapters like this all the time. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reminiscing

Monday 9/17/07

* * *

Nate was in his limo, being driven downtown, when he saw Claire on the street walk. "Mick, pull into this lot here." He got out quickly, jogging into the store.

"You need winter wear." Claire murmurred to Nora. "These are cute."

"She'll look beautiful in anything you buy her." Nate said. "Just like her mom."

She looked up, blushing somewhat. "Nate."

"Hello Claire." He smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to leave."

"I decided to stay for a few more days." He bent down to see Nora. "Hello Princess. You are quite adorable." He glanced up at Claire. "Do I have her mother's permission to hold this angel?"

"Really Nate, you can stop acting like that." Claire said nodding. "Lets be adults here."

He picked up the little girl. "Yea, I suppose you're right." He looked at Claire. "I guess I feel a little odd seeing you after all these years. All the things that's passed us by."

Claire walked down the aisle, searching the different clothing lines available. "Yes well things have changed some haven't they?"

Nora squealed happily touching Nate's cheek. "She reminds me of Julee."

"How is your youngest sister doing?"

"Last I heard she was touring France with her rocker boyfriend and his band."

"A big move for an eighteen year old."

Nate chuckled. Amazed that she remembered how old Julee was. "She hated the corporate business she was born into, like the rest of us. Except she didn't embrace it or decide to live with it. She got out before this hurricane pulled her in."

"Oh. She always seemed ready for the corporate world. I'm sure she's happy though. Franch is lovely this time of year."

"Come on Claire, you can't tell me that you hated a part of your childhood. The dinners without one or both of your parents. The forgetfulness of your dad when something important was coming."

She stopped fingering through the clothes. "He did what his father and his father before him did. Worked and provided for his family."

He moved closer to her. "I know. And it's something we all disliked about our parents. They worked so hard to provide for a family they barely saw."

An associate walked over to them. "Do you guys need any help today?"

Claire smiled at her. "Thanks but we're almost done."

Nate waited until he was sure the worker was out of ear shot before he spoke. "Why don't I take us out for lunch? It's close to noon." He noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'll even feed the baby." He winked at her.

Claire smiled and laughed lightly.

He brought Nora up to his face so both would look at Claire. "We're getting awfully hungry mommy. And we won't even have to pay." He pretend to act as Nora. He gave the baby a glance. "See. So what do you say Miss Mom? Do we get to eat together?"

* * *

Ali and Olivia walked down main street chatting about this and that. They went to Peppe's for lunch at separate times. Seeing eachother there, they decided to spend time shopping until Olivia's break was over at one.

"I understand that Monday's are suppose to be the most busy day of the work week, but the meetings Mr. Kaiba has today are outragous." Olivia commented.

"Christmas is coming soon. Other businesses want the best gaming toys around." Ali observed. "It wouldn't be a holiday without a Kaiba Corp. toy in the house."

They laughed, walking by a small bistro. Olivia stopped at the parking lot.

Ali turned back to her. "What is it?"

"This is a new cafe. To casual for many business people. Rarely is there a limo in it's parking lot, let alone two."

Ali wasn't catching on. "Maybe someone was brave enough to leave the mainstream." She joked. "Why should we worry about who eats where."

"We shouldn't." Liv stated.

Ali took a closer look. "Hey this is Blakeston's limo."

"Yea." Liv sighed. "And this is Claire's."

"I knew he was trouble." Ali said under her breath.

* * *

They sat in the back of the bistro, talking quietly. Conversating on different things.

"I remember when you won the semi prize for your ice skating promo. A fully paid trip to the capital for State honors. Then when you would have won that, a grand prize to Italy, to skate among the stars." Nate leaned back in the booth. A sleepy Nora resting in his arms. "Bobby could have shot me for giving you that congratulations kiss on the cheek."

Claire giggled. "He was so angry at you for doing that. But he meant nothing by it you know."

"I know." He nodded. "Your dad was a no show that night. After he promised you, your mom, and Bobby."

Claire looked down at the table. "That was the same week I stopped dreaming."

"You didn't turn out bad." He said wholeheartedly. "And you surely never stopped dreaming."

"No. I guess not. But I would still have liked my family there." She took a drink from her ice tea.

"She should be out for awhile." Nate carefully place Nora in her carrier. "I was devistated when my mom died a week and a half after my sixth birthday."

"Must have been hard on you. Your entire family."

He chuckled. "For a while. It made my father realize how precious life is. How short it could be. Her death brought us tighter together."

"But Jonus entered the picture."

"He minipulated everything. Ruined a lot. But he's a darn good business man and he flipped around the hard times of the company during those days." Nate leaned back in the seat, taking a drink from his water glass. "Your a very persuasive talker Miss Walters."

"How's that?" She asked with a grin.

"You managed to switch this conversation from you over to me. And you're very good at it as well." He smiled at her. "Never saw it coming."

"Well then Mr. Blakeston," She said with all her sarcastic seriousness. "you better watch what you say then. You may end up telling me something that I shouldn't hear."

Nate looked at the woman sitting across from him. Her green eyes danced with the humor that struck their chat. "I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

"Look at them." Ali observed. "I would love to hear what they are talking about."

"Why would Claire let a stranger like him, feed Nora? Afterall he is the enemy of the Corporation."

Ali's cell began to ring. "It's Mokuba. He's going to love to hear this."

Olivia glanced at her watch. "I've got to get back to the office anyway."

"Alright. Well have a good rest of the day."

Olivia waved. "You too Ali."

The teen clicked the green button. "Hey Mokuba."

"Hey. You sound busy. Something going on?"

Ali touched her right temple. A headache coming on. "It's been an interesting past twenty minutes."

* * *

Andreas and Mick were sitting at a front table, playing checkers. They stood ready to leave when Nate and Claire were.

Nate was writing the check for the food and drinks.

"Thanks for lunch Nate. It was good."

"Of course. Thank you for joining me."

They walked up to the counter. He gave the cashier the check along with a small tip. "A great cafe you have here." He said going out the door.

"That was fun Nate. I had a good time." Claire said at the limo.

"I'm glad. I had a good time too." He volunteered to put Nora in her car seat. He was just about as tall as Seto was when he decided to stand straight.

Claire blushed at that thought. Something which shouldn't cross her mind.

"She's all buckled up. Ready for the road."

"Thanks."

"Listen Claire, I like the time I've spent here. But I have to be leaving soon. Tomorrow afternoon actually." He held her hands in his. "I received the closing statements for our old building. So work will start immediately, once I get back to New York."

She kissed him on his cheek. "Nothing's changed. Have a safe flight."

He closed the door when she got in. "I promise to try and keep Jonus under control when we start here."

She gave a half smile. "Bye Nate."

"Bye Claire."


	25. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Twenty-Five: Happy Birthday

Thursday October 25, 2007

* * *

Claire hummed quietly as she fix something for Nora to eat. She put a small portion of cook vegetables on one of Nora's baby plates. The child squealed and giggled, mumbling something only she understood. 

Claire smile at her seven month old daughter. "You just be sure to eat most of those. Then we can talk about dessert. Nora squealed again and Claire could help but chuckle.

Mokuba and Ali walked in, talking about their classes.

"Good morning you two. School today?"

"No." Mokuba replied. "But I have to finished up a project due Monday."

"I have to go in and continue Latin lessons at one."

"Sounds fun."

Mokuba patted Nora on the head, opening the fridge to get two bottles of water. He leaned on the counter next to his niece.

"I was thinking of staying home and eating tonight." Claire voiced. "I know we've gone out for the past two years to celebrate Seto's birthday, but I feel like cooking." She smiled at them. "Any ideas or suggestions?"

"Chocolate Parfait!" Mokuba provided eagerly. This made them all laugh.

* * *

Seto looked over at the clock. It was eleven minutes before eight. Every year this day came and every year he disliked it even more. He was five when his mother died and it was hard but Mokuba entered their lives. Then three years later, when he was eight, their father died in a car accident. 

Ever since he didn't think it matter. It was always the same. Another year gone, another year older. This year he turned twenty-six. He could hardly believe it. Normally he would sit and work through the night. Afterall, to him this day was just another day. He was married though. A wife who loved him endlessly. A daughter who was growing right before his eyes. Could three years change what was brutally pushed into his mind, body and, soul as a child and early teenager?

Closing his eyes he sighed. Of course it could change him. Yet another question remains; did he want to celebrate a birthday that he never cared about? His twenty-fourth birthday was given attention due to his marriage to Claire earlier that year. The twenty-fifth birthday was honored because another joy entered his life that year. His daughter born in February.

This year though, he just wanted to go back to the normal routine.

Claire was bouncing Nora on her hip when she walked in. She smiled at Seto when she saw that he was up. "Morning." She walked over to his side of the bed. Placing Nora on his stomache, she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Seto smiled relunctantly. Nora giggled at the face he was somewhat making.

"Is something wrong?"

Seto shook his head. If anything was wrong it would be the thought he had before she walked in. Had he really wanted things to go back to normal. For him that meant working all the time. Overtime for most of it. Barely sleeping as his company legacy grew around the world. He was Seto Kaiba. Owner of hundreds of technological items and three Kabia Lands, with another one being blue printed.

He was also husband and father. Two important responsibilities that, for some reason today, felt like they snuck up on him.

Claire looked at him when he didn't answer her. "Seto?"

He blinked glancing up at her. "Yea."

"Did any of what I said process?"

"I'm sorry. Must be birthday blues or something." He whispered. More to himself. Nora wrapped her small hand around his left index finger.

Claire tilted her head. Searching his face. "Is there anything special that you want to do to celebrate? I decided to cook but that's not until later."

"I don't know. I have work, so..." He sat up, holding Nora. "I'm not sure when I'll be getting home."

Claire turned around from her dresser. Shock in her green eyes. "Work?"

Seto stood, nodding. "Yes. There are several meetings today that I have to get through." He spun Nora, then placed her in the playpen near the window. "I guess I should get going." He kissed Claire on the cheek, shutting the door of the bathroom behind him.

Nora babbled incoherently. Claire glance over to her. The child was standing on wabbly legs, looking at her with blue gray eyes.

* * *

"Seto's really changing with all this celebration stuff." Ali comment. Her and Mokuba were in the living room. 

Mokuba took a bite from his sandwich. "That's what makes me worried. Sometimes I wonder if he wants it to all go back to normal, you know. Him working twenty-four hours seven days, non stop."

"The newspapers aren't helping matter much either." Ali picked the one up from the table. "This one is titled 'Perfect?' It says, 'It's been a little over a year since the harded corporate owner Seto Kaiba married Claire Walters. The daughter of the once provident Thomas Walters, owner of Walters Corp. So far it's been picture perfect, with a daughter to go along with it all. However with a new Kaiba Land going up somewhere in Eastern Europe, and different pasts, will the strains of this thrown together marriage start to break?'" Ali sighed throwing down the paper. "I can't read the rest. Things like that anger me."

"They infuriate me." Mokuba commented. "The bias opinion of one author to it's magazine."

"These type of things could do damage if they were able to."

"They write those things up, so they _can_ do damage."

Seto walked in, fixing his tie. "Have either one of you seen Claire recently?"

They both looked at eachother. "About twenty minutes ago, after she finished feeding Nora." Mokuba replied.

He nodded. "Something's wrong I think. She was in the room when I got up to take a shower." He put his jacket on. "Did she go get anything?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No she hasn't been down since." Mokuba walked to the doorway before his brother walked out the front door. "Seto did you give Claire your thoughts on tonight?"

"I have work." Was all he said before leaving.


	26. A Romantic Dinner for Two

It's been a long time since a chapter has been put up. Well I must say I believe the writer's block has given me some grove through it so that I can write something. By the way, this is a long chapter; I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Romantic Dinner for Two

* * *

"What's on the agenda Olivia." Seto prompted the moment he was in earshot of her.

She looked up blinking. Normally he would say Good Morning or something. "Um well at nine you have the Kaiba Land meeting."

"Alright. Get the conference room ready."

"Yes sir." He got in his office. A post-it note on the phone with three numbers written on it. He glanced at it. One was called in a quarter of seven. "They start early." He muttered.

Olivia tidied up the room like she was 'asked'. She knew that today was her boss's birthday and since she's been working for him he never worked this day. But today she sensed something was troubling Kaiba. She hoped that he and Claire didn't have an argument.

A knock on the door and she looked up. "Um good morning ma'am."

"Morning. Kaiba Land meeting?"

"Yes ma'am."

She walked past him to her desk. "You can start to set up seeing as you're early. Mr. Kaiba will be in at nine."

The young man creased his brow. "He's not in yet?"

"No he's here, but the meeting's not until nine. So that's when he'll start."

"Of course." He looked around the lobby. "I'm with French Entertainment."

Olivia nodded nonchalantly. "That's nice."

He smiled. "Were hoping to get one of Mr. Kaiba's theme parks in France shortly."

"Good because I want to get it start quickly." Seto commented. He shut his office door behind him. "Time is money and it never stops." He walked in the conference room first.

The French man smiled at Olivia and followed Seto in the meeting room.

She sat down at her desk. She took the top memo from the basket, read it, and began to type it's content. It was near finished when the phone rang. "Hello Kaiba Corporation. Mr. Kaiba's office, Olivia speaking."

"It's Claire, Liv. Is Seto busy?"

"A meeting just started a few minutes ago." She heard a sigh on the other side. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure Liv. This morning I was talking with Seto and for the first time, I think he ignored what I was saying. He said something about birthday blues and I was completely taken off guard when he said he had work today and didn't know when he was getting off."

"It's probably just the pressure from his new building plans."

"Yea you're probably right." Claire sighed again. "Do you know when his last meeting is?"

"Seven. And it should be a short one. So he should be back in his office by eight."

"Could you do me a favor and make sure that that's the last conference he has today. I figured since he doesn't want to celebrate here at home, I'll take it to him there."

"Of course Claire. I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

Jonus sat in his New York office. He liked the city best at night with it's bright lights and such. Newspapers from around the world lay across his desk. The top one was a Paris paper, containing the possible building of a Kaiba Land. The one under that was Domino City Tribune. He chuckled at the lied information he provided the managing editor of that paper. His momentary present to the Kaiba's until he can get a ticket to Japan.

Camora walked in. "Nathaniel was telling me that you might not be able to make a move until 2010." She sat on the edge of his desk. Her long legs curved as she crossed them. "I thought you fix and worked out all knots and ties."

"I did." He turned around in his leather chair. "I've decided to treat this take over with care because I know I'll love it too much."

She shook her head. "If you weren't a world wide, sucessful, business man, I'd think you were nuts."

He smiled. "Love, I am crazy."

Standing, Camora picked up the stack of files on his desk. "Since I'm here I might as well do some secretary work."

Jonus was looking out the floor to ceiling window.

Sighing she left him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Around seven thirty Claire walked down the hall to Olivia's desk. "Still in the meeting."

Liv nodded. "I see where you're coming from. Seto's been acting weird all day."

"Yes, sadly." She shifted the weight of the basket in her hands. "I'm going to wait in his office."

Olivia smiled. "He'll love the surprise, I know he will."

Claire stopped and swiftly turned around before she entered Seto's office. "Do you have anything else to do for the night before going home?"

"I finished it all about fifteen minutes ago."

"If you can help it, try not to let Seto delay coming back in his office. And once his in here, you're more then welcome to leave."

Olivia stood. "I'm all ready packed. Just Seto and you tonight." Her swedish accent was gleeful.

At ten of eight Seto walked from the conference room. "We'll be in touch shortly, I'm sure of it."

"Yes I agree. And I like the plans of your building. We're quiet glad you've decided to connect with us."

"I'll be sure to have my secretary fax you the offical transcripts."

"As will I have mine, Mr. Kaiba." He shook the corporate owner's hand. Passing Olivia's desk, he nodded his good night.

Seto waited until the man was on the elevator to speak. "I've got things to get through tonight. If you're done Olivia you can leave."

"Yes sir."

Seto read the notes he took as he walked into his office. Looking up he noticed that the lights were off. A single candle was lit on a small table to his right.

"I figured since you didn't want a party at home, I'd bring it to you. Just you and me."


	27. Outside Call

Happy belated Thanksgiving - 11/28/2006 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Outside Call

Friday December 21, 2007

* * *

With a cup of hot tea in her hand, Claire watch the snow fall from Nora's bedroom window.

After celebrating Seto's birthday he acted like his normal self. It was silly of her to think that he'd remain that way. A few days before Thanksgiving, he received a call about the KaibaLand offer. Two days after the holiday he left for France.

Nora giggled as she played with some toys. Claire put her cup on the nightstand. Bending down, she took a toy and followed the one Nora held. She squealed, delighted that someone was joining her cause. Claire giggled herself.

A maid walked in. "Mrs. Kaiba, I'm sorry to interupt, but there's a long distance call for you."

Claire looked up, taking the phone. "Thank you." It couldn't be Seto because he was at his office. Nor was it Mokuba because he was home now; college was on break. She took it. "Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Kaiba how are you?"

She concealed her smile, turning to the window. "I'm fine, and you Nate?" She whispered his name.

There was a pause on the line. "I'm alright."

"Gutsy don't you think?" Claire questioned. "Calling here."

He chuckled. "What can I say. You've always gotten me in trouble."

Claire shook her head. "Oh no, you work entirely on your own with those situations."

"Ha! I beg to differ."

She gasped. "I can't believe you."

Ali happened to walk by, the conversation catching her ear. She stopped to listen some. Of course only what Claire was saying, she could hear.

It was quiet for a moment.

Claire sat by the window. "How's the family?"

"Oh you know. No talk, no talk, no talk. Then suddenly they remember you at holiday time."

"So a big family dinner this year?"

"It's going to feel more like a storm. Nothing but arguments."

"I'm sure Jack's happy about this arrangement."

Another pause. "My father's not coming. Haven't heard from him since the beginning of October."

"He's a good man. I'm sure he'll call before the holiday is over."

"I remember when our parents got together for dinner one evening, just them. For dessert they were going to have freshly baked cookies."

Claire smiled. "I remember. You took the cookies out of the oven. That pour maid nearly got fired due to it."

"Only because, if memory serves well, you triple dared me to take them and eat them." Nate chuckled.

"Hm. I did, didn't I? And you went through with it too."

Ali listened intently. She wondered who Claire was talking to.

"See I told you." Nate's voice was mocking.

Claire smiled. "Told me what?"

"You've always gotten me in trouble."

"Jack Nathaniel Blackston Jr, you are something else!" She laughed.

"I see how it is, Claire Abigail Walters, calling me out like that." He too was laughing.

Ali gasped. So her intution was right. Nate and Claire knew eachother on a deeper level. Mokuba was coming up the stairs with some papers in his hand. Ali went over to him. "As much as I hate to say this, but I was right about Claire's relation with Nate."

Mokuba looked at her. "You mean about them knowing eachother by more then just a business chance?"

Ali nodded.

"It's good to hear you laugh Claire. I missed it. I missed you."

She cleared her throat. "It's good talking with you Nate."

He looked out his New York office window, knowing the the conversation just hit it's ending note. "You too Claire. Happy holidays."

"Happy Holidays. Good-bye Nate." She hung up the phone. Nora crawled over to her mother. Talking in her baby language. Claire picked her up, talking back in the same tongue. Nora giggled. Claire shook her head, standing to swing Nora around in the air.

* * *

Seto was between phone calls and papers. Hundreds of other companies wanted to talk with him. And the tabloids seemed not to understand what winter vacation was. The recent sitting haphazardly on his desk. It was given to him earlier from the mail drop off.

He skimmed through it before he started any major work. An article about him had caught his eye but as he read it, the information angered him. It had a picture of him and some others in France. On the next page there was a smaller picture. Apparently he was followed to a night club where he had one to many and the girls were flowing about as much as the drinks.

At the moment he was writing a report to the editor, then later after some business was done he'd call that same editor.

Olivia walked in. "Mr. Kaiba."

He looked up.

"Homebase KaibaLand is running smoothly. All technology is up to date with the best software." She smiled. "The head technician talked with Mokuba and left him the full report."

"That's good to hear."

Olivia nodded, leaving him to his own thoughts. She sat down at her desk checking to see what else she had to do for the day. The phone rang. "Kaiba Corporation, Mr. Kaiba's office, Olivia speaking. How may I help you?" She recited.

"This is Henry with French Tech. Is Mr Kaiba busy?"

"Somewhat. Can I take a message and have him get back with you?"

"Just tell him that the business plans were approved and I'd like to set up another visit."

Olivia wrote this information on a post-it note. "This visit, is it for you to come here, or for Mr Kaiba to come there."

"Mr Kaiba would have to come here. Take an overview of the construction, talk with the press."

"The normal things." Olivia finished. "I'll let him know. Thank you."

"Thank you." Henry stated.

Olivia knocked on Seto's door, entering when she heard him grumble. "Your going to be needed in France after the holiday."

Everything Seto was doing paused. He looked up at her from his computer screen. Luckily he wasn't on the phone at the time or he would have hung up on the person. "What?"

"I just got off the phone with France. They want you there to do construction overview and talk with the press."

"Great."

She knew what was coming next but she didn't ask him about instead she asked, "When should I set up a flight?"

Seto shrugged. "I'll let you know later."


	28. Skating Treat

Phew. It's been a while. How is everyone? Hope I still have some readers out there. Sorry for the long wait. No ideas have come to me for these middle chapters. However I do have some thoughts for the later chapters, even for the sequel to this story. Hm. Well enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Skating Treat

Tuesday December 25, 2007

* * *

Nora talked incoherently as she moved around in her walker. Ali was sitting on the couch, Mokuba on the floor in front of her. Seto and Claire were on the love seat. The presents were handed out. Now small talk was taking over.

Nora pushed herself into Mokuba who made a funny face and in return made her giggle.

A cooking timer was heard going off in the kitchen.

"The cookies are done." Claire stood.

"Nora and I will help." Ali got up, taking Nora with her.

Mokuba lifted himself to the couch. He cleared his throat once the girls were out of the room. Seto had been quiet for most of the morning. Something was up. "So big brother, this morning was nice." He grinned. "A nice blanket of snow on the ground. Perhaps we'll go out later for a skate around the pond?"

A small smile appeared on Seto's features. "Sounds fun. Claire will love it. She always does."

"Seto." Mokuba sighed. "I saw the plane ticket on your desk when I was there the other day." He could see the shock in his brother's deep blue eyes. "I wasn't meddling."

He nodded. "I know."

"Well?" Mokuba asked after a while.

"Well what?" Seto said in fake defense. "It's just a plane ticket."

Gray eyes blinked in surprise. "Were you going to tell anyone? Does Claire know? Is anyone going with you?"

"I don't leave until two days after the New Year." His tone was matter-of-fact. "I wasn't going to break the news until after Christmas."

Mokuba looked at his brother. "You're married, big brother. You have a daughter, remember?"

He sighed. "I haven't forgotten. It's just with everything going on, sometimes things get pushed back."

"Like telling your family that you're flying to France in three weeks?" Mokuba didn't expect an answer.

The girls walked in from the kitchen. Claire held the drinks and Nora's hand. Ali held the cookies, and Nora's other hand.

* * *

There was no point in sleeping. Fact was, he couldn't. He had chanced calling her at home. When her voice drifted through, it had unraveled him. Never could he forgive himself, nor Jonus, for the past. Claire had suffered a great deal after he was sent away. He touched the window lightly. Her name fell on his lips, as if it belonged there.

"You know." A voice said from the doorway. "It's not good when one obsesses like this."

He turned slightly and gave a hushed chuckle. "No obsession here."

"Really?" The red of Gina's hair was softened by the light casted from the moon. "Alexis says that you were taken aback when you saw Claire again."

"Alexis doesn't know what she's talking about."

Gina rised her brow. He was being defensive, which meant that she was on target. "She's concerned for you, you know."

"That's great. I feel much safer with her watching me." Bitter sarcasm was wild in his voice.

"You're a charmer, Nate Blackston." Gina rested her hands on her hips. "A real chamer."

He turned and faced her, a smile on his features. "Thank you, sis."

* * *

When they arrived, there were a multitude of people. As it grew closer to mid-night, many left to find warmth at home or a restaurant.

Seto leaned against the barrier, watching as people skated around. Most of his attention, though, was on Claire. She moved as if the ice was made for her.

"She'd be better if you were out here with her?" Mokuba slid to a stop. "Hm?"

Seto glanced at him. "I can't ice skate."

"Seto."

He put his hand up to stop his younger brother. "I just want her to have the best..."

Mokuba eyed him. There was something there, just below the surface. "Don't you think that she'd want you with her." His gazed fell on Claire. "Afterall, in her world, you are the best, Seto."

* * *

Nora was up but quiet when Claire walked in the nursery. "Thanks for watching her tonight Rosalita."

She smiled. "Oh my pleasure Ms. Claire. She's a doll." Rosalita picked up her items and left silently, waving by to Nora.

Seto watched through the mirror. He took off his watch and removed the cuff buttons from his shirt. He was going to wander over, however when he looked back up Claire was walking over to her jewelry cabnet. What Mokuba had said was true.

"That was fun, wasn't it." There was no hiding the excitement in her voice. "I didn't know I still had it in me." He could see her glance at him. "How come you didn't come out on the ice?"

He shrugged. "Can't really skate that well." He noticed a smile appear on her lips. For a moment he thought on some things. "Claire I..."

"Don't worry." She turned to him. "It's a business thing. I understand." With a kiss she closed the bathroom door behind her.


	29. Half a World Away

2/10/08: Seeing as I can't concentrate on my memoir piece I thought I'd bring together two versions of this chapter and make it one. I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Half a World Away

* * *

Saturday January 5, 2008 c. 10pm

Mokuba walked in the door, taking his jacket off as he opened the closet.

"Evening Mr. Mokuba." Bergitta smiled

"Good evening." He returned the smile. "Going home?"

She nodded. "Claire's given me the day off tomorrow, but I think I should come in anyway."

"Oh? Well you know you normally do have the weekends off."

"Yes I know but with Nora so full of energy I'd like to help out as much as possible."

"We all appreciate what you do for us Bergitta."

Her smile brightened. "Thank you Mr. Mokuba."

He went to go to the kitchen but took note of her hesitation. "Is there something wrong Bergitta?"

"Um well I know it's none of my business..."

"I'm listening."

She sighed. "I know they are happy but I feel as if something has been up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was reading the paper today and I know there have been things said in the past and that Mr. Kaiba and Claire don't pay attention to them,"

"But"

She gazed down. "I think they are finally getting to Claire." Her grip tightened on her purse. "She looked so fragile this morning, I think she may be coming down with something."

The memory of her and him at the hospital flashed through his mind. They had gone down to visit Santa, she looked fine until her eyes watered and she coughed. _/I never want to see her in that state again./_ "Thanks Bergitta I'll look into it."

* * *

Seto stood at the full length office window. Across the way the land was being cleared for the future KaibaLand. It was a good area; somewhat out of town yet still managable for travel.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Olivia's voice could be heard outside the door.

Henry, the co-producer of French Entertainment, held the door open for her. "My apologizes Mr Kaiba." He commented the moment they were settled. "It was my wife. Our youngest is sick and she wanted me to pick something up at the store later."

Seto glanced at Olivia. "It's alright." He nodded. "Shall we begin."

"Of course." Henry set his files on the long meeting table. "You've agreed that you like the area, and that's good. It will get plenty of attention."

He nodded. "When will construction start?"

Henry flipped through a few pages. "We're hoping springtime as long as the weather holds."

"I want this to be top of the notch. None of my businesses have complaints; this one will will be no different, correct."

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba."

"Good. If there are any issues I want you to contact me immediately."

"Of course sir." Henry pulled out the contract. "I'll just need one more signiture from you."

"I want no foul ups."

"Of Mr. Kaiba. I'll go over everything and be twice as observant to make sure that the final preparations are ready for the meeting tomorrow morning.

* * *

"You're not so fussy tonight." Nora sat on her changing station, a binky in her mouth, while Claire put her into her night clothes. "Such the good girl aren't we?" Lifting her, she sat on the rocker. "Here we go." Claire held the bottle of warm milk for Nora. "That's my girl."

Mokuba hushed his steps as he got closer to Nora's room.

Gray blue eyes fluttered in the dimmly lit room before closing.

Mokuba took the opportunity to past as Claire put Nora in her crip.

* * *

He's sleep was an uneasy one. Seto found himself waking up between eleven and six. At five thirty he stared at the ceiling. In two hours he had to be at a meeting, so what was the point of trying to fall asleep again.

_//"Hey." He rubbed at his eyes with a free hand. The other held Nora where she stood, on his feet._

_"Picture perfect." She laughed from her position at the door. Bending down she stretched out her hands. With wobbly legs and Seto's help Nora walked to Claire._

_"Now it's picture perfect." Seto softly spoke as Claire lifted Nora.//_

Two sofa chairs sat parallel to the window in his suite. He walked between the two and leaned on the window sill. Her green eyes haunted him.

_//After putting Nora down she entered the room and promptly went to her side of the bed._

_He sighed. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Come on Claire. I know something's up." He moved behind her, engulfing her in his embrace._

_She laid there helplessly before turning to him. "Don't forget that while you're there, in Paris, to relax alittle."//_

Seto shivered as the rain began to drizzle from the sky.

* * *

Sun. 1/6/08

_//She looked so fragile this morning...//_

Mokuba sat up yawning. Why was he thinking of Bergitta's words suddenly? After the morning rituals he shuffled down the hall. Hearing noises from Nora's room he knocked. "Claire?" Going in he glanced around. Nora was playing with a teddy bear. "Hey angel girl. Your so quiet." He lift her out of the crib. /It's not like Claire to not be up./ "Why don't we go get some breakfast?" The aroma of food lingered in the air as they got closer to the kitchen. "Bergitta?"

She smiled from her place by the stove. Homemade pancakes frying. "Good morning Mokuba."

"I thought you were taking the day off?" He place Nora in her chair and skimmed the papers on the island counter.

"I know but I just wanted to make some preparations so Claire could have it easy." She flipped the cakes and their other side sizzled.

Mokuba shook his head at one of the tabloids. "French Affair." He read the underlying caption. "Don't these people realize that Liv is his secretary?"

"No. They have thick skulls."

"Ma."

Bergitta smiled. "Mo-ku-ba." She pointed to him.

"Ma."

Bergitta shruged. "Did she wake you?"

"No she was already awake when I went in her room."

"Ma. Ma. Da."

"It is strange for Miss Claire to not be up. Most of the time she's up before Nora."

"I know." Mokuba turned to the hall. "I'm going to go check on her. You have Nora?"

"Of course."

He knocked on the door. "Claire?" When there was no answer he knocked harder. "Claire?" He voice rose and worry found it's way to him. He cracked open the door. "I'm coming in okay?" He glanced around. "Claire."

She was feeding Nora when Bergitta heard Mokuba call her name frantically.


	30. Always There

How lucky, two chapters in one day. I must be on a roll...that or to lazy to do my other work. Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty: Always There

* * *

Sunday January 6, 2008

"Can I help you sir?" The florist at the hospital's gift shop asked.

"I'd like to buy some flowers. The best you have."

She smiled happily. "Of course."

"Thank you." He pulled out his wallet and gave her the money. "Keep the change." Walking out he began to whisle a toon.

* * *

The third floor was isolated as well as the lobby where Mokuba worked on trying to reach Seto. "Come on Olivia, haven't you gotten to him yet?"

"I'm really sorry. It's a big meeting that he's in. I've called and I've even left text messages but he hasn't answered back." She gave a sigh. "You know how he can be."

Mokuba slipped into one of the cusioned chairs. "That's the problem."

"How is Claire doing anyway?"

"Fine I guess. She's passing it off as nothing. Dr. Martinez disagrees with her and neither of them will explain themselves further."

Olivia nodded some. "I know you have school but I'm glad that she isn't alone right now."

"School's the last thing on my mind."

Once reaching the top step on the third floor the man glanced around before going in the given room. He paused at her opened door. Her blonde hair was darker since the last time and she looked frail laying in the bed. Her head was turned to the window. Her eyes were miles away. He was going to tap on the door but she faced him.

He smiled at her surprise as she blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming it.

"Mr. Blakeston?"

He walked in. "Let's leave the 'mr.' identity to Jonus shall we?" He brought the vase of flowers from behind him. "These are for you my dear."

"Thank you. Just put them here on the night stand."

After doing so he pulled up a chair. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing honestly." She played with her thumbs much like a child would if they were being asked questions of guilt. "How did you know I was here?"

"My son." He chuckled from her sudden look. "He always knows how to get ahold of me when he's in a bind. He wanted to be here himself but Jonus is keeping him busy." He leaned back. "Oh and I wanted to congradulate you on your baby. You must be very proud."

"She's a doll." Claire smile. "Seto's taken by her."

"I had done some work with Seto's stepfather years ago. He never struck me as a father figure and the way he raised Seto and Mokuba, I wouldn't have seen this for either of them."

Mokuba stopped outside of Claire's room. He heard a male's voice and was curious as to who it was. However he didn't want to interupt their conversation.

"Much like my father with my mother."

"Hm." Jack nodded in rememberance. "Now Sam was a woman of her time. She knew how to handle herself and always knew what she wanted."

"But the business is cruel." Claire leaned back on the pillows. "She use to come in our rooms at night and read to us. Somedays we'd find her sleeping on the small cusioned sofa under the window. I always figured she worried about us. But now..."

"Claire," He looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes the business is cruel. But it takes strong women to back up their husband's in such a battle field. It's natural to miss those who are away." He stood and kissed her on the forehead. "It would be crazy if that didn't happen." He noticed the flicker of doubt in her and held her at the shoulders. "My dear you've been through so much and here you are, just like your mother."

"I just miss them so much. I always wonder what a difference it would be if they were still here."

"Thinking about them like this only leaves you to suffer more. There have been countless times I haven't thought of what if Martha had lived instead and during those countless times, I drank so much that I don't remember what I was drinking for in the first place." He looked at her. "That is no way to live and I learned a long time ago that what is cannot be changed. But what happens afterward can. It was a late lesson for me."

"You're right, I suppose."

"Right? Ha I'm just an old man blabbering." Smiling he patted her clasped hands. "Why don't you get some sleep. We can talk again some other time. He sat there until he felt comfortable enough to know that she had fallen asleep. At the door he glance back at her and out of the corner of his eye a figure caught his attention. Leaving he closed the door behind him. "Mokuba Kaiba I presume?"

"Mr. Blakeston."

"Jack, please. I leave the business to the other one." He faced him. "I was hoping to speak with your brother but he obviously isn't here. Jonus will come after Kaiba Corp in the same manner as he did with Walters. Don't let his tatics fool you."

"Why are you telling me this? My brother isn't stupid enough to let someone join in his company."

"Your brother is in the same boat as her father, Tom, had been in."

Mokuba was taken aback.

"I'm glad though, to see that she's not alone." Jack turned to go. "You're a treasure to her, young Kaiba. Don't take that lightly."

Mokuba stood in the hall well after Jack Blakeston left. If anything he was more confused then relieved. Just what was the Walters/Blakeston relationship?

* * *

Olivia was resting in a chair by the full view window when several media reporters hurried past her to the opening door of the near three hour meeting. Immidiately Seto was bombarded with questions. He tried to get through the mass but it was of no use.

"What made you choose France for your newest project!?"

"When will contruction be?"

"Will your wife's current condition effect production for you?"

"Can we have an interview Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto paused. "What?"

Olivia pushed through them and reaching for Seto was able to get them back into the conference room. She sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Did I hear that reporter correctly, Olivia? What was he talking about?"

She looked at him nerviously. "I tried to get a hold of you during the meeting but you had shut your phone off before going in three hours ago."

"I'm listening."

"Mokuba called me because he couldn't reach you. Claire was sent to the hospital early this morning, late afternoon there."

He took a seat.

"Mokuba was on his way down for breakfast when he heard noise in Nora's room. He checked to see if it was Claire but instead it was only Nora up playing in her crib. After taking her downstairs he felt uneasy about Claire not being up so he went back to check on her. He called for the ambulance soon after because Claire was unresponsive to his shaking. I finished talking with him about a half hour ago and he informed me that she was doing better, her fever's down and everything." Her teal eyes reflected Seto's shock.

"We're leaving now."

She nodded. "I figured that's what you'd want so I've already gotten things prepared for our departure."


	31. Eye Opener

2/16/08 & 2/24/04 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty One: Eye Opener

* * *

Mokuba stared silently out the half closed blinds of the window. Claire was still sleeping. Since Blakeston left he sat there with her motionless hand in his. Thoughts rumaged through his head before being interupting by disturbance down the hall. Releasing her hand he went out in the hall.

"Please sir. You're not permitted on this floor unless you have special permission."

Mokuba walked up to the pleading nurse and stranger. "What's going on here?"

"I just want an interview with the girl."

The nurse looked helplessly at Mokuba. "Like the nurse said you're not suppose to be up here. As for interviews, you can't have one. Now please just leave."

The reporter paid no mind to their pleadings. "I just want to know if it's true that the sole survivor of the Walters tragidy is dying."

"You seriously need to leave." Mokuba reinforced his words.

"Is that why she married your brother, to have a place for her father's bankrupted company?"

"That will be enough."

Mokuba's grey eyes brightened. "Seto."

"Mr. Kaiba an interview."

"I've about had it with you reporters." He walked up to him. "Now I believe they told you to leave and if you don't want to be hearing from Kaiba Corp. lawyers you'll do just that."

"Fine." The reporter backed off, gathered his things, and left.

"Am I glad to see you big brother."

"Mokuba how is she?"

Martinez came from behind them. "For now she'll be just fine."

"What exactly happened Doctor."

She turned to Seto. "Five hours but I see you waste no time in getting places, Seto." They walked to the lounge. "As for your question Mokuba, it appears that Claire has caught the flu."

"She'll be fine in a few days though, right?"

"Knowing her past medical history I'm hoping that it won't turn into something more then what it is already."

"Claire will be fine."

"But Seto."

"Mokuba, I know she'll be fine." He walked down the hall to her room.

Martinez, Mokuba, and the nurse watched him relunctantly go in.

* * *

Camora graced Jonus' office with her presence. "Did you hear the news?"

Jonus was on the phone and typing; he put up his hand to quiet her.

She spoke when he got off. "Don't tell me you're actually doing work."

"Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically. "Now what news are you speaking of?"

"Mrs. Kaiba of course." She slapped papers down on his desk. "First draft prints but reporters everywhere are adding in their two cents about Claire's condition while Seto's away with business."

He read a few of the front pages. "And what of our boy. How is he making out."

"Don't worry. He'll be making headlines too."

"When is he going to contact us."

She sat at the edge of his desk. "He'll be release tomorrow. I've also given him the appartment in Domino City as you requested."

"Good. Good. A boy like him shouldn't be in solitary confinment."

* * *

Martinez entered the room to find Claire awake. "Have you been up long?"

"Not really. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Hm. Well Seto's been here going on two hours, so about seven."

"Seto's here?"

She nodded. "I finally convinced them to go and get something to eat fifteen minutes ago."

"That's good." She smiled. "And what about Nora?"

"Nora's fine. I believe Ali is watching her."

Sighing she rested against the pillows.

"Claire you need to tell them."

"I have the flu, you said so yourself. That's all."

"We both know that it's more then just the flu." Martinez held up a perscription.

Claire glance at the bottle. She looked at her friend, the doctor. "How long have you known?"

"Mati and I came to the conclusion the night we were helping you prepare Nora's room." She sat down in frustration. "Do you not realize how vital these pills are to you Claire? The importance of your health..."

"Yes I'm aware of their vitality. But it says 'Do not take if you are pregnant or become pregnant.'"

"Nora's almost a year now. That's six important perscriptions you've missed." She put the bottle down and turned back to a teary eyed Claire. Tiffany knew immediately the weight of her words on her patient and friend. "Oh no."

"It's nothing important honestly. I don't like those pills anyway."

"Oh this is something." She grabbed her by the shoulders. "How long has it been? Claire how long?"

"Subconsciously, probably since the day you told me that Nora was on the way. But it finally hit me well after, sometime in November; I knew Nora would be the only one." She gazed away. "That was the bad news you were going to tell me that day, wasn't it?"

"Claire this is no longer something you keep to yourself. You have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Mokuba questioned as he and Seto walked in the room.

The tears disappeared as she smiled at them. "To tell you how much I'm sorry for making you worry."

"There's no need to." Mokuba hurried to her bedside. "I'm just hoping you'll get better soon."

Tiffany was leaving when Seto stopped her. "I want to talk to you doc."

"Alright." She took him to the lobby. "What is it that I can help you with Seto?"

"I want to know what's really wrong. It seems that this isn't some sudden illness."

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

He sat down, back against the hall of her room. "I know you'll tell it to me straight."

"You realize that do so would break doctor-patient confindentiality."

He chuckled. "Don't feed me that crap."

"Alright then." She looked down at her clip board. "If that's how you feel."

"It is how I feel and don't color it for me either." He added hastily.

She stared at him. "Claire has a heart problem."

"I know, from the accident."

"No. She was born with this condition. The accident only heightened it." Seto remained quiet so she continued. "She's suppose to take one pill on a daily basis."

"What do you mean 'she's suppose to?"

"It seems she's been skipping her medication for almost two years now."

"What!? Why?"

"One of the warnings is to not take it if pregnant or become pregnant."

"But Nora's almost a year now."

"I know."

"So why?"

"You tell me Seto."

He shrugged. "I don't..." Leaning foward he placed his face in his hands, a rationalization coming to him.

* * *

"Are you the reporter that just came from the hospital?"

"Yea what's it to ya?"

A figure barely stepped from the shadows handed him a photo.

"What this for?"

"To do as you see fit." The man snickered. "Be creative. I'll be eagerly waiting for tomorrow's paper."


	32. Off Track

Not the best suitable title for this chapter but what can I say...all well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty-two: Off Track

* * *

"Big brother are you sure we should have left Claire alone?"

Andreas picked them up twenty minutes ago. They were now turning into the long driveway that was Kaiba Manor Lane.

"Martinez reassured us that everything will be fine. Besides Claire also said that she'd be ok." His gaze turned distant. "But she should have told me."

"Tell you what?"

Seto shook his head clear. "Nothing."

"What aren't you saying?" Mokuba glanced at him as the limo came to a stop.

"We're home gentlemen." Andreas commented.

"Is is what the reporter said? Is that what you're talking about Seto?"

"No. What did that reporter say anyway?"

Mokuba looked away. "He asked if the sole survivor of the Walters tragedy was dying."

"She is not dying." Seto enforced. They headed up the steps.

Mokuba gave a half smile. "I know, it was just the fact that he brought it up. I couldn't imagine watching her suffer so."

Bergitta met them at the door. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Mokuba watch Seto walk down the hall into his den.

Ali appeared with Nora soon after. "Mokuba! How's Claire?"

"Hey." He kissed her and Nora on the cheek. "She's going to be alright."

"Is something wrong with Mr. Kaiba?"

Mokuba turned back to Bergitta. "I don't know. He was saying something in the car but didn't explain it further." He smiled at his niece. "Nor Nor let's go say hi to daddy." Taking her from Ali he went to the den, knocking on the door. "Seto?"

He sat up from the chair, noticing his daughter. "Nora."

"I thought we'd say goodnight before Ali put us to bed." Mokuba smiled.

Seto took her. "That's nice of her. I'll put Nora to bed though." He gazed at her, grey eyes sparkling back at him. She squealed and placed her hands onto his face.

Mokuba was hesitant. Finally he turned to leave. "Alright big brother. Good night." He never noticed the few tears that strayed from Seto's blue eyes.

* * *

The reporter clicked his desk light on. The single photo he received was actually an envelope of photos with notes. He smirked. "The man did his homework. I love those types of sources." He thumbed through. "This are rare shots. I wonder why he doesn't want the credit." He shrugged reaching for a pen and pad. "Either way, this photo explains why I couldn't interview Claire Kaiba."

_/That's right my friend, write away those lies. Give the people something to talk about./_ The photo man walked away from the building, hands deep in his coat pockets. _/You'll be helping more then you think. That knowledge is credit enough./_ He passed a sign saying that the hospital was up ahead.

* * *

"I want the night nurses checking in here every half hour understand?"

"Of course Dr. Martinez." The nurse hurried down the hall to the nurses' station and wrote the announcement on the white board.

Martinez turned to look at Claire before leaving for home.

A man appeared from the dark and walked in. He gazed at Claire as he always use to do before she sent him away. Unconsciously he cupped her cheek.

"Hmm, Seto." She sighed, shifting positions.

"No, I'm not Seto my dear." Bending down he whispered into her ear. "It's been far too long Claire Walters."

Fifteen minutes later nurses crowded in the room as monitors went crazy.

* * *

Seto walked in the hospital the following morning. He pushed the elevator button when a nurse noticed him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba your wife has been moved."

"What?"

"Seto!"

He turned to see Martinez coming toward him. "Where is she doc? Where's Claire?"

"Follow me. They had to moved her to ICU late last night."

"Intensive Care...what for?" He took note of her hesitation. "What's going on?"

She eruptly stopped and faced him. "She had a panic attack."

He was stunned. "A panic attack. Do you know what caused it?"

She shook her head. "No. A nurse said that she thought a figure came from the room just before the monitors when off, but it's only speculation." She signed glacing at the main nurses' counter and walked over. "Have you seen today's paper?"

"No why?" He came behind her and took the paper she handed him. Blue eyes widened at the front page. "'A Scandal Cover-up'" He read. "'It wasn't a matter of how the marriage would last but rather when it would end.' This reporter's fooling himself."

"It gets more interesting as you read."

"'The Walters company has been out of commission for over a decade now and Kaiba Corp is far from needing finanical help so curiosity questions where the sitting money is. It appears that Kaiba isn't the only one not alone while he is away. According to un-named sources, Miss Walters visited an old friend, Mac Hartnet, who was sent to jail a few years prior due to misconduct with the Kaiba family. The above photo shows Miss Walters escourting Mr. Hartnet from the building after his bail of 2 million was met.'" He finished with a whisper; a bit of anger beginning to rise. "Someone bailed that trash from jail..." He looked back at Martinez. "Are you telling me you think he was here last night?"

"It's only an idea but isn't it a coincidence that she just happens to have a panic attack, in the hospital, the same night he's given the push to come back into society."

Seto stomped to the entrance/exit.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get my company checking on how true this is."

* * *

"Morning newspaper, sir." Room service knocked on the suite's door.

A clean cut, sharp looking Mac Hartnet answered. "Thank you." He tipped the guy. At the table he unfolded the paper to the front page. "Hm, I was told that the beginning of my outside life would start in headlines. I just wasn't prepared for it to be looking so good."


	33. Precaution

Hehe, while I have no time I still managed to work in a new chapter. In alittle over three weeks I'll have plenty of time to work on chapters because the semester - and school year - will be over.

Thanks for reading. Love you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty-Three: Precaution

* * *

"Did Seto say how bad her condition is?" Andreas asked as he drove Mokuba to the hospital.

"No. He just said that they put her in ICU late last night." Mokuba looked out the window. "He didn't say where he was going either but he didn't want her to be alone when she woke."

Martinez was jotting down notes on a clip board when she heard her name being called. "Mokuba?" She waited until he was next to her, pausing for a breath. "Seto doesn't waste time does he?"

Mokuba shook his head. "How is she doing?"

"Fine for now. She's resting."

"Can we go in?"

She glanced away. "I...suppose it won't hurt."

"Great!"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba."

Seto's eyes narrowed as he was handed an unoffical report.

"Who ever this reporter is, he's good. There was no time anywhere on the photo."

"It's not the reporter." He growled. "Mac Hartnet is behind this. I want this force working at top speed. This man needs to be found, and soon."

"Yes sir." The two officals saluted and hurried away.

Seto faced outside his office windows. _/Whatever his plan is, it won't work this time./_

* * *

Mokuba was coming back from the snack machine when he noticed a familiar male doctor with Martinez.

"I appreciate you traveling all this way on such a sort notice Doctor Hartnet."

"No need. When a friend of mine called me about my son's early departure from jail I had wanted to call Claire and tell her. But then you called and I knew I had to come out here."

"She has a good chance of making it through this, right?"

They turned to Mokuba. Dr Hartnet nodded. "Yes. She's responding well to the medicine. I'm hoping that she'll be out of here by the end of the week."

Martinez agreed. "Claire needs time to rest and recover."

A nurse walked into the hall. "Dr. Martinez, Mrs. Kaiba is waking."

Ian looked up from his sitting position beside Claire's bed. He stood to give Mokuba his spot.

"Hey." Mokuba spoke as he took her hand in his.

"Hey." She whispered back; her throat dry.

He smiled. "You have a full house today. Everyone's so worried about you."

Her eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She squeezed his hand. "I had an awful dream. I was walking with Seto and fell." Her eyes closed then partially opening. "I called out for him but he never stopped. Then out of no where...Mac was there beside me."

Mokuba saw the scared look in her glazed eyes. "It's alright Claire. You're safe now."

"But he said he wouldn't fail this time." She whispered, falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Sir we've finally located Mac Hartnet."

Seto stood at the window. He turned around. "Well what are you waiting for, me to tell you to tell me?"

"Sorry sir." He swallowed. "He's currently living at..."

"Yea?"

"Well it says here he's renting one of Kaiba Corps most expensive suites at the Kaiba Manor Hotel."

"What? Why wasn't I notified of this immediately?"

"I don't know sir."

He settled at his desk. "Get Roland to get my limo ready." _/I'm going to drop Mac Hartnet a visit./_

* * *

An older woman was standing at the door when Mac opened it. "How do you like your first day back in society."

"I enjoy it well enough." He stepped aside to let her in. "I realize Blakeston sent you but I'd like to do this my way."

"Kaiba really knows how to impress people." Camora glanced about the large living space. "I'm not here to tell you how to deal with the Kaibas. I just want to make sure things go smoothly so nothing interfers with Mr. Blakeston's future ideas."

"Hmph." He went to the kichenette to finish lunch. "Not like I'm complaining because I'm glad to be out of that hole, but what is the reasoning behind your boss' intention with me."

"Please he's not my boss." She sat, crossing her legs. "And if there's one thing I've learned being around him all these years is that you never question Jonus Blakeston, or his motivation."

* * *

_(a few hours later then the last hospital scene)_

"Oh it's been wonderful." Claire commented. "She'll be a year in a few weeks."

"No way, a year already?"

Mokuba stood outside of the room listening to Ian and Claire catch up.

"Is something wrong Mokuba?" Martinez saw the hesitation in his gray eyes.

"I know he's a doctor and that's fine but Dr. Hartnet was Claire's walking therapist."

"Yes that's true. He has improved her ability to walk by almost 100 percent."

Mokuba looked through the glass. He watched Claire burst out in laughter from something Ian said. "Did you call him because you feared of what this attack could have done physically?"

"I called him as a precaution, to tell him what had happened. He flown out here on his own will."

* * *

In an early 5th season episode Kaiba throws a party at a hotel before the 'Grand Championship' battle. In the Japanese version this hotel says "Kaiba Hotel." How original I know but that's where I get the idea for 'Kaiba Manor Hotel.' Just a piece of info if you cared. If not that's fine. Thanks for reading.


	34. Tension

Sorry for the long awaited update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty-Four: Tension

* * *

"Alright alright. I'm coming. You can stop ringing the doorbell like that." Mac said aloud knowing that the person wouldn't hear him anyway. He stood at the open door; shock in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Seto Kaiba."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Making you money."

"You know what I'm talking about. Who paid your bail."

"Anyone with money Seto." He shrugged. "The papers believe that Claire helped. Maybe you should ask her."

Seto forced Mac against a wall. "Don't mess with me Hartnet. I'm not in a good mood."

"Whooho, easy there Kaiba." He kept his smile. "Haven't you ever been told to not always listen to what the papers say. Not all of what they put out is true."

"Leave my family alone." Seto pushed away from him. "And tell whoever's behind your scheme that my company is going nowhere." He disappeared down the hall.

Mac closed the door and chuckled. "Poor man's dilusional."

* * *

"Ok. Tell me when you can't feel pressure."

Claire was sitting on the side of the bed as Dr. Hartnet check her legs. "All good Doc."

"Good." He tapped both knees. She giggled. "Good. Now I'm going to lift your legs and I want you hold them as close to where I stop as you can ok." She nodded. He lifted them half way and straight out; both times he took his hand away to see how well her muscles were. The half point went well. When he let go at the straight point he noticed that her legs dropped about an inch before the muscles tightened to hold them up.

"I guess that hasn't gone completely away yet huh?"

"No but it has gotten better since your time with us." He watched her as she swung her dangling feet. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Really there's nothing wrong."

"Is it the dream you had last night?"

She didn't raise her head.

"Claire I'm sure Seto would never do that if it happened. He'd fight for you."

She smiled. "I know. I'm just glad that he doesn't have to since Mac is still in jail."

"Yes that is good." His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face.

"Hey," Ian walked in. "are you done yet?"

"You can't rush medicine." Dr. Hartnet commented as he left. "I'm going to record the results."

"Ok." Ian waved.

Claire smiled.

"Hey why don't we get you out of bed." He offered his left shoulder for her.

"Just like therapy, right."

He helped her up. "Of course. You have to work out your legs every chance you get."

"Knock, knock."

"Ali." They hugged.

"And I've brought a very good girl with me." She said as Mokuba brought in Nora.

Claire took her from Mokuba. "Ah how's my baby girl?"

"There's no further tests that I need to take with her." Dr Hartnet said to Dr Martinez.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to have her live in a wheelchair again."

"I should have known that the whole squad would be here."

"Seto." Dr Martinez and Hartnet turned to Seto.

"I can't say that I'm glad to see you Doctor." He said to Hartnet. "And the feeling's even less for your son."

"You've seen Mac?"

"I have. Just who is he working for?"

Mokuba came from the room. "Seto you're back."

"I am." He was going to speak more about Mac when he saw Claire holding Nora. "She's awake." He went to her.

"Seto," Mokuba stopped him. "she doesn't know about him being released."

"Good. I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

"Mac I want you to hide out for a few."

"Why's that." He sat with his feet on top of his desk. "I'm out now and I want to cause some trouble."

"You have caused trouble and I'm glad of that. Kaiba is on the ropes, fighting something beyond which he has no control of."

"Hm. You are making no sense but seeing as you offered me freedom I'll stay low for only a few weeks." He sat up. "If at anytime I feel that I should come to the surface I will and without notice."

Jonus chuckled. "Your threats are empty and don't scare me. Do as you please when the time comes, I don't care. I warn you though, watch your actions. If you mess up my path toward gaining Kaiba Corp I'll have no problem eliminating you completely."

"Big words." Mac's eyes narrowed. "I won't mess up your plans. Afterall Kaiba is not my target."


	35. First Birthday Events

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty-Five: First Birthday Events

* * *

Feb. 2

"Mr. Kaiba?" Henri's voice echoed over the phone. "I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"I just wanted to know how construction was going." Seto sat in the dimly lit room of his study.

"Everything is going fine. The weather hasn't been cooperating of course but we're working double when we can get it in."

"That's good."

"I'm a hundred percent positive that we will finish building on time." Henri commented quickly and nervously.

"Take your time."

"Of course. Good day Mr. Kaiba."

Just as he put the phone down it rang again. "Kaiba."

"Sir we still haven't found the location of Mac Hartnet."

"Keep looking. I know he wouldn't give up that easily."

"Yes, sir."

"And I want no more calls tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Nora sat in her play pin while Claire picked a dress out from the dresser. "This will be so pretty on you." She comment, lifting Nora. "Happy Birthday baby doll." She went to the master bathroom to bathe her. Nora squealed at the bubbles filling the tub; splashing about. Claire gently rinsed the sponge along her back. The rubber yellow duck bobbed in the waves she created with her feet. Claire cupped water to clean away extra soap off of Nora as the tub emptied. She then wrapped Nora in a warm towel and lifted her from the tub. "There we go, all clean." She carried her back to her room to dry her off and clothe her in a carnation pink dress with a sash around the waist and a bow in the back. Nora's grey eyes observantly watch her mother.

Seto hurried down the hall pausing at the nursery door.

_/two weeks ago._

_He walked in the room. Claire was a million miles away as she stared out the doors to the night. She had only been home for a couple of days but already she seemed back to her old self. Except this time he knew a little of what she'd been hiding. "Claire." He noticed the puffiness of her green eyes, a clue that she had been crying sometime during the day. Also something he noticed since she's been home._

_"Hey just getting home?"_

_He saw the smile that she put on; it contradicted the look in her eyes. "Yea."_

_"Work must have been pretty easy today then."_

_He nodded. "Not many meetings now that the holidays are over." He held out his arm as she went to side step him. "Claire." She looked up at him with watery eyes. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "Oh Claire I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for not noticing sooner the pain you were going through."_

_"Seto."_

_"I know you think you have to be strong all the time but I can be strong for the both of us sometimes so you don't have to carry these things inside of you."_

_She put her arms around him. "I just didn't want to burden you more then you are with the company."_

_"You are my family Claire. There is no burden in family. If anything it's the company that's the extra pressure."_

_"I didn't want to let you down Seto." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks._

_Seto could feel her heartbeat against him. "You could never let me down Claire. I'm more worried about letting you down." He held her out so he could look her in the eyes. "You and Nora are the best things that have happened to me and it's more then I could have ever asked for." He pulled her back. "I was so lost before, pushing away my little brother, but he found you and directed me toward you also. I'd still be lost without you Claire."/_

"There we go, such the pretty baby." Claire lifted Nora.

"Oh my, two beautiful ladies, what should I do?"

Claire smiled. "The prince has come for his princess." She turned to Seto with Nora in her arms. "What does the prince think?"

He stopped a moment. Two white barretts held Nora's hair from her face. "I think someone is going to have a very happy first birthday." He swung her around, her laughter filling the room.

Mokuba and Ali appeared in the doorway.

"He looks so happy." Ali touched his arm.

"They all look happy."

Seto kissed Nora on the forehead. "Well are we all ready to go?"

Claire smiled again, nodding.

* * *

"You're a newspaper I'm sure you can tell me where The Kaiba's are having that party." Mac paced in front of his hotel's slide doors. "Yes that's right, they're having a party." He listened. "It's for Nora, their daughter. I want to know where they are having it so I can send birthday flowers to her. Fine I'll call the flower shop. Thanks for nothing." He flipped his phone off and lifted it again calling the flower shop.


	36. For You, For Us

Dear readers/viewers: I apologize for the extremely long delay in updating chapters for this story. I had a big writer's block of where this chapter was going and decided to let it sit. So here we are. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter Thirty-Six: For You, For Us

* * *

Nora sat at the head of the put together table. Peppe was over joyed when he was asked to host her birthday party. He had the restaurant closed and prepared for it also.

Seto, Claire, Mokuba, Ali, Tiffany, her family, Mati, and her family, along with Andreas, Rosaletta, Bergitta, and some of the other maids chatted at the table while Peppe and several servers brought out Nora's elaborately decorated birthday cake. It was marble, painted in creme frosting with pink swirls outlining the edges. Her name was written in yellow with light green and sky blue hearts on either side of it.

After singing Happy Birthday Seto and Claire helped her blow out the single candle; Nora squealed with delight. Seto handled the cutting, making sure the younger ones received smaller pieces.

* * *

Mac stood between two cars in the full parking lot. A large gift bag was in his hands. He watched intently as the party goers shuffled to and fro. For much of the time his eyes lingered on Claire.

All he could think of was when she would come to him.

* * *

Claire stood in the background, a water in her hands. Nora sat in her high chair covered in cake as Seto helped her finish her piece.

"Perfect isn't it?" Mokuba asked, giving her a slight nudge.

Claire smiled. "It is more then I could have ever imagined."

"I'm glad, Claire, that Seto slipped that day and had to go to the hospital." Mokuba looked at her. "I'm glad it was you he fell in love with."

She bumped her head with his. "I'm glad too, little brother...in-law."

He chuckled and went to get more to drink when a bag outside the door caught his eye. "What's this?" He opened the door and handed the bag to Claire.

"Presents for Nora." Claire looked inside the bag. "But I thought everyone was here?" She glanced up to Mokuba and then to Seto. "Why would someone leave gifts outside the door and not come in?"

Mokuba eyed Seto. "More importantly, when did they drop this off and why didn't anyone see them."

Seto got up and hurried past them to the parking lot. He quickly scanned the area for any sign of the intruder; whom he was sure was Mac Hartnet.

"Seto?"

"Stay inside Claire." He said protectively. "You don't know what crazy people are out at this time of night."

Off to the side of the building a loud noise cracked through the ally. Seto turned sharply and went to see what it was. After a few steps he slipped on black ice.

"Seto!"

* * *

Mac stood in the shadows of the trees across the street. "Oh Claire." He couldn't help but feel envy for Seto as she came to his rescue, making sure he was okay. "Someday you'll open your eyes and see that I'm the one you should be holding." He placed his hands in his pockets and strolled back to his apartment.

* * *

The party ended quickly after Seto's fall. Mokuba and Ali took Nora and the gifts home with them while Claire took Seto to the hospital; Martinez following them in her car.

Ali rocked Nora in her arms as she slowly walked around the nursery. Nora drifted to sleep quickly.

"Only a year old and yet so spoiled." Mokuba teased.

"Who do you think dropped that gift bag off?"

Mokuba sighed. "I'd hate to say it but probably Mac Hartnet."

Ali laid Nora in her crib. She straightened her shirt and turned toward Mokuba. "You don't think it came from Nathaniel Blakeston?"

"What? No I highly doubt it."

"But there is that possibility that he was there tonight." Ali stared into his eyes.

Mokuba thought on it a few before saying something. "I don't know which one is a worst thought."

* * *

Seto was sitting on the observation table when Claire walked in. "Well you have certainly made headlines tonight. Kaiba rushed to the hospital for slipping on ice again."

"Look where the first fall got me?" He chuckled. "Would you have me any other way?"

She shook her head, stepping in front of him. "Let me look at you." She brushed away his bangs. "Umhm, I see. All you're going to need is a band-aid."

"Hm, is that all nurse?" Seto commented with his eyes closed; his arms wrapped around her.

Claire nodded slowly. "That's all but it's going to cost you."

He opened his eyes to stare into hers. Her mysterious smile held him in his place.

Martinez walked in. She cleared her throat. "I hope I'm not interupting something."

"No." Claire said quickly, blushing.

Martinez rose a brow. "Well I have some good news for you Mr. Kaiba."

Seto and Claire looked at one another. "Okay?" Seto asked.

"You really enjoy the ice." Martinez smiled. "And it must like you. Nothing showed up so you're going to be just fine."

"That's wonderful." Claire said, placing her hand on his back. "I was worried."

"I would recommend taking a few days off just to make sure, but then that recommendation would die as soon as you walked out this room." Martinez shrugged. "So Claire if he begins to act weird tell him I told him so."

Claire smirked. "Of course. Thanks again Tiffany."

"No problem, now take him home and rest."


	37. Up, Down

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Feb. 21: Up, Down

* * *

Seto stood watching KaibaLand 4 come to life across the street. After a great first birthday for Nora and a wonderful Valentine's Day with Claire, he really didn't want to come back to France.

"Mr. Kaiba, what do you think?" Henri entered the room.

"It's finally looking like an amusement park."

Henri gave a slight smile. "I'm glad you think so."

"This will open on time, correct?"

"Yes, sir, that is the plan. Opening day is looking like late May to early June."

"Good to hear."

They stood there for a while. "So how is your family Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto watched the machines work.

"I sent a gift for your daughter for her birthday, I hope it found you well."

"It did. Thank you. Nora is very much into stuff animals at the moment."

"Will they be joining you for opening ceremonies?"

Seto nodded. "Yes I hope to bring them for vacation." He walked away. "It'll be nice to have a vacation."

* * *

"Another KaibaLand." Jonus mumbled. "As if the kid isn't rich enough."

"Opening ceremonies will be in a couple of months." Gina commented. "Perhaps we should go and check out the place, it'll be in Paris." She looked up toward Nate. "Julee will be there with the band."

"That's true." Nate mumbled.

"That girl is of no interest to us, understand?" Jonus was stern. "Nathaniel, how is the Japanese branch company coming along?"

Nate shuffled through several papers. "The building is refurnished and the business should be ready to start by the end of next month."

"The end of next month? What's taking so long?"

Gina eyed her brother. "Well we have tons of interviews to look through." She nodded to him. "We only want the best, right uncle?"

Jonus glanced up to his niece and nephew. "Exactly."

* * *

Claire stood at the bay windows, shades half drawn, a cup of coffee steaming in her hands.

"Down." Nora said trying to get out of her crib. "Down."

"Hm?" Claire placed her coffee down and walked to the crib. She picked Nora up and rocked her on her hip.

"Down." Nora demanded.

"All right." Claire sat Nora on the floor. "Want to play with your toys?"

Nora looked at her toy chest then she looked up at Claire. "Up." She said raising her arms. "Up. Up."

Claire lifted Nora and spun her around.

Nora giggled and clapped. "Down now."

"Down?" Claire shook her head a little and put Nora down.

Nora wobbled on her feet before falling on her butt. She clapped, looking back up at Claire. "Up now."

Claire took a deep breath before picking Nora up again. Just as she did so the child wanted down.

When Mokuba walked in, he couldn't help but laugh. "I see she's gotten you with her game too."

Claire was bent on the floor. "I'm glad to know I'm not the first."

"Not at all." Mokuba knelt "How's my Nor Nor?"

Nora blinked at her mother then her uncle. "Up now?"

Mokuba swooped her up in his arms and spun her around fast. Her giggles lit up the room.

Claire went back over to her coffee.

When he was done with the spinning he place Nora down; who wobbled to her toy chest. "You okay Claire?"

She looked at him absentmindedly. "Yeah why?"

"I noticed you were holding your stomach. You were doing it yesterday too."

"Oh? Hm it was probably something I ate; it's not agreeing with me."

Mokuba nodded and went to lean on the dresser. "Claire, if you knew something that could be relatively important to others around you, would you tell them?"

Claire sipped her coffee, continuing to stare out the window. "Well I guess it would have to depend on what I thought the outcome could lead to if I did so." She turned to him with a smile. "Is this relavance in regards to Ali and you?"

Mokuba blushed and studdered. "I better get to class."

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

Mokuba hurried out of the room, pausing in the hall. He smirked and shook his head. _/Of course she would draw the conversation back to me./_ He glanced back to the room before heading off to class.

* * *

Nate was looking over paperwork in his office when his uncle walked in.

"Nathaniel I want you to go to Japan and watch over this new company; get it started."

He looked up from his work. "What about the company issues here?"

"Gina will look after them and then we will join you as soon as the company is ready."

"Of course, I understand."

"Good." Jonus slowly began to leave. "Also don't forget to take Alexis with you. As a couple you two really need to get out more."

Nate took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Seriously," he murmured. After a few minutes he picked up his phone and dialed a number. Waiting eagerly he was surprised that she picked up. "Hey, it's me. Look, apparently I'll be coming back to Japan. I was wandering if we could have dinner or perhaps just drinks, strictly business I promise." He wetted his lips. "I'm sorry about all that's about to happen."


	38. The Walters' Family History and Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Walters Family History and Tragedy

* * *

Mokuba fumbled around on the internet at the University's library. During class he received a phone call. After class he checked it; Ali left him a voice mail asking him to wait for her at the library. Now he sat waiting for her to get out of her class. He tapped his pencil on the desk.

_/"Jonus will come after Kaiba Corp in the same manner as he did with Walters. Don't let his tatics fool you."_

_"Why are you telling me this? My brother isn't stupid enough to let someone join in his company."_

_"Your brother is in the same boat as her father, Tom, had been in."/_

Mokuba sighed. What bothered him the most about that conversation was what Jack Blakeston said at the end, about Claire being alone, or lack of since she had him. He placed his pencil down and clicked on a search engine. Typing in the name Thomas Walters he clicked search. A few photos showed up along with a long list of online news articles. Near the top was a link that said: 'Walters Family: History and Tragedy.' It was dated 1997. Mokuba clicked in and began reading.

"Spanning three generations the Walters name was harmonious with weaponary. Starting out in the early 1900's, by Robert Walters, the company demand quickly picked up during the first World War and then again during WWII. This supply and demand was simple and easy. When a war broke out, the money flowed in.

When Robert Walters decided to retire he signed the company over to his eldest son, Richard Walters. During the 1940's Richard's gambling became a big problem as he was seen more in casinos than his business office.

In 1949, on his deathbed, Robert Walters disowned his wayward eldest and signed sole custody to the youngest child, Lou Walters, only seventeen at the time.

Sadly five months later Richard Walters and his family were found dead in their Chicago home. No one was arrested.

Nearly five years later, a graduate of business management, Lou Walters marries Lucille Crown, the daughter of an oil company owner, Franklin T Crown Sr. Life continued on as the weaponary technologies became more advanced. Still at the head of all the meetings was Margaret Walters, wife of late Robert Walters, making sure her son stayed on top of the business.

In 1955, Lou and Lucille Walters welcomed their son Thomas Walters into the world. Sadly shortly after the new year in February of 1956 Margaret Walters died surrounded by her son and his family.

During the same year, Lou Walters joined with Daniel Blakeston of Blakeston InCorp. Together the companies combined their mastery at weapon making and business prowl to become formidable in defense weaponary among the countries."

Mokuba yawned and stretched. Rubbing his eyes he began to read again. He scrolled, skimming through some of the paragraphs until one jumped out at him.

"At the age of nineteen Jonus Blakeston, son of Daniel Blakeston, is expelled from school due to misconduct filed by his former best friend Thomas Walters, son of Lou Walters. Parties invovled include these two along with Jack Blakeston, Jonus' twin brother, Jack's fiancee Martha Waverton, and Jonus' ex-girlfriend Samantha Hylan. Shortly after a quiet trial, Jonus Blakeston disappears from society.

A quick year later, in June of 1975, friends Jack Blakeston and Thomas Walters attend each others weddings. The brides, Martha Waverton, and Samantha Hylan smile for pictures just before heading out for the double wedding.

The eighties were a baby boom for these two powerhouse families. In 1980, both families welcomed boys. Robert 'Bobby' Walters born in April, Nathaniel Blakeston born in July. In September of 1981 Blakeston's welcomed a daughter, Gina. In 1983, the Walters welcomed their baby girl, Claire, into their lives.

The suddened death of Martha Blakeston in 1986 sent Jack Blakeston into an early retirement, allowing his brother Jonus to step up for the Blakeston name. With the new and refreshed eyes of Jonus Blakeston, the two companies competed with Japanese bigest weapons maker, Kaiba Corp.

In 1987, twins Braden and Evan were born to the Walters. Lastly in 1988 Julee Blakeston was born to Jack and a woman he refused to name.

Financial problems flucuated througout the remaining 80's for the two companies and in 1990, Thomas Walters called for immediate seperation, infuriating Jonus Blakeston.

For six years lawyers argued in and out of court about the monetary rewards necessary for the spilt, arguing about which company owned more than the other. In the summer of 1996 the court came to a stalemate however while it appeared that Walters Corp was running out of money, Jonus' renuevations to Blakeston InCorp seemed to be gaining money; toys were the new guns, according to Jonus Blakeston.

Tragedy found the Walters family again in December of 1996 when Thomas, his wife Samantha, and their three boys, Bobby, Braden, and Evan, were murdered during a hijacking of Walters Corp. There were charges filed against Blakeston InCorp. but no evidence was found.

On January 21 Lou Walters, who was hospitalized shortly after his son's death, died during the night due to heart complications. His wife Lucille, who remained strong for nearly two months afterward, worked as CEO of the company and visited her granddaughter daily succumed to the stress of the losses last week and was found by the morning shift nurses. She had been holding her granddaughter's hand."

Mokuba leaned back in the chair. "That was..." From the corner of his eyes he spotted Ali. Quickly closing the window, he stood to greet her.

"Sorry I'm late Mokie, the professor got in a heated discussion with some of the students and he dismissed us late." She kissed him on the cheek. "Are you okay? You look like the weight of the world is crashing down on you."

Mokuba shook his head. "No I'm fine." He sat down as she pulled a chair closer. "So what is it that you wanted to meet here for?"

Ali sighed. "I know you aren't going to like the idea of searching but I really think that there is something more going on between Claire and that Nate guy."

Mokuba glanced at the computer screen. "I don't think that's a door we should open. If Claire hasn't told us her reasons yet for possibly knowing Blakeston then perhaps it's better if we didn't know."

Ali looked at Mokuba. "I suppose you're right." She glanced down. "I just don't want them to make the mistakes that the tabloids think they are making, you know?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile. _/Maybe I should talk to Claire./_


	39. Troubles

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the longest chapter of the story so far. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Troubles

* * *

Feb. 25, 2008

Claire was in the library when Mokuba walked in. "Hey Claire."

She looked up from her book. It was strange to find hestitation in Mokuba's voice. "Hey, something up?"

"Well," he took a deep breath. "I was doing some research the other day at the library and I came across some articles about your family."

"Oh?" She put her book down. "I didn't know you were interested in my history." She patted the cusion next to her for him to come sit with her on. "Which ones did you end up reading?"

He slowly walked over and sat. "I read one called The Walters Family History and Tragedy, or something like that."

Claire nodded. "That one is pretty long. Never got through it myself." She smiled at him. "What did you think? Was it written well?"

Mokuba looked at her with sad eyes. "Claire, I thought the 1996 accident with your immediate family was bad, but the things I read it was like..." He couldn't figure out the words he was trying to use to describe his emotions.

"It was like a curse?" Claire sighed and rested her head on her hand; which rested on the back of the love seat. "For the first year after waking up in the hospital all I read were the newspapers from previous years about my family. I played around the internet, searched my family lineage. Eventually I found a similar article that you did. I found that since starting the company in 1901 not a single one of my family members lived to see the end of something they started."

Mokuba laid his hands on hers. "Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean to open such a heavy history."

"No it's alright. People come and go right?"

The clock on the mantle chimed 5:30.

"Well I have to go somewhere." Claire patted Mokuba's knee and stood. "Nora is upstairs with the babysitter. I should be back in time for dinner with you and Seto."

"Claire," Mokuba called after her, getting half up off the love seat.

She turned around at the door. "Yeah Mokuba?"

He wetted his lips. What could he say to her at a moment like this? What should he say? Moreover there were so many things he wanted to talk with her about and ask her about. He was especially interested in the dynamic ties between Walters and Blakeston. "I just wanted to say that I love you."

She smiled. "Aw I love you too Mokie." She blew him a kiss and disappeared from the doorway.

Mokuba settled back down in the cusions and sighed. "Yeah, I think that went well."

* * *

Olivia strolled into the office that Seto was preoccupying while they were in France. "I've just gotten off the phone with the airport. Kaiba Jet will be set and ready for flight by Thursday."

"Thanks Olivia." Seto commented at he read a paper.

She sat down. For a while she eyed the ring on Seto's finger. Finally she decided to say something. "Mr. Kaiba may I ask you a question?

"Why not, everyone else does it." He said with slight sarcasm.

"Is is absolutely necessary for you to travel far away just for work, for the business?"

Seto stopped reading and folded the paper. "When I was younger I was left alone to support Mokuba and myself. We were left to survive in an orphanage. It was this company and the challenges that our stepfather drilled into me that brought me to where I could give anything to Mokuba and protect him from the cruelities of this world."

Olivia gave a slight nod. "Well sure that was then, when you were a teen. But what about now? Mokuba's in college, he has a girlfriend, he has a part-time job. And then there's you."

"Oh what about me?"

"Well let's see, you're twenty-six. CEO and President of Kaiba Corp. The proud owner/supporter of soon to be four KaibaLands. One of the highest contributors to charities in Domino City and surrounding areas. And," she placed emphasis on 'and', "your a husband and father." She waited for him to respond to her but instead she watched as he gazed out the windows. "So I ask you, is it really necessary to travel abroad? Isn't there someone who could go in your place? I mean who's watching the main business if it's CEO is always away."

"That's easy, Mokuba is there if something comes up. If he can't do it, then Claire will sometimes go to the office."

"That doesn't answer the important question."

He glanced at her. "It's necessary as well as important that I see for myself the work that's being done for the company that I have come to create. It's what I expect of my workers; it's what I expect from myself." He opened the paper again.

Olivia stared at him for a few minutes before getting up to get a cup of coffee. She sipped on it and peered at her boss through a picture frame reflection. _/What about the personal you, Seto Kaiba?/_

* * *

Nate was sitting at the bar when Claire sat next to him. "A little early for drinking."

He glanced over her shoulder toward the window. "It's darkening out, can't be that early." The clock on the wall above the door read 6:03.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked Claire.

"Water please."

"Another scotch." Nate held up his near empty glass.

"Scotch? Something happen."

Nate sighed. "Company reason, remember?."

"Right, that phone call." Claire sipped her water. "You said that you are here strictly on business. I'm guessing you want to talk about my father's company."

He rattled the ice in the glass. "You always did have a knack for knowing what I was doing before I did."

"Well I got lucky this time, it seems to be the topic of the day." She smirked when he gave her a weird look. "What's on your mind?"

He bit his lower lip. "My uncle had me look into the Walters-Blakeston contract."

"Ah the ones our fathers signed way back when?"

Nate shook his head. "Claire did you know that your dad signed half the company's stock to my uncle?"

She looked into her glass.

"Claire" He said with a slight higher pitch.

"Walk with me for a bit?" She got down off the chair.

He paid the tab and followed her out. When he got outside he ruffled his scarf and shoved his hands in his pockets. He followed Claire a step behind, waiting to see what she had to say.

"There was a tabloid a few months back that talked about Walters Corp. and where all the money was, since Kaiba Corp. didn't need any."

"Yeah."

"When my family died I was the sole survivor of the company but I was only twelve years old. After I recovered a few years later I sat down with the company's lawyers and found out that my father's company hadn't been doing so well for years. One of the last things he did was sign a contract stating that Blakeston owned half the company. Jonus was all about stocks, unlike your father, his monetary actions had to show in the stocks." She stoped at a crosswalk. "On top of all that my father moved all the accounts to Switzerland."

"Oh," he raised his brow, "Swiss accounts, fancy."

"They're locked." She turned to him. "In all the documents the lawyers looked through not any of the accounts' numbers were in them."

"You think my uncle knows them?"

She began walking again. "While I was in London we took a vacation to Switzerland, I checked those accounts and they told me that Jonus Blakeston held fifty-one percent of the company and therefore I couldn't touch the accounts without his signature."

"Dang he's been playing us this whole time."

"Fifty-one percent." She walked closer to him. "You have everything ready to move your company here to Japan, right?"

"Yeah that's the plan."

"You're missing several things though, aren't you."

"Just employees, which is partially why I'm here."

"But you'll need money also." She glanced up at him. "If your uncle decides to make an appearance here that could only mean one thing."

Nate slowly began to understand what she was getting at. "He's looking to sell Walters Corp. to the highest bidder." Since they walked to the park, Claire went to find a bench. When Nate sat beside her he noticed how controlled her breathing was. "The highest bidder would be Kaiba Corp."

"But Jonus won't sell."

"What?" Nate shook his head. "I don't understand, why do you think my uncle won't sell?"

"It's something he'll have against me." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's something he'll have against Seto. It's something he knows he'll have against my father, who I'm sure is looking down and wonder where I went wrong. Not to mention it's something he could get back at my father for for stealing my mother away from him when they were younger."

"Hey easy what are you going on about."

"Haven't you read the articles? Didn't your parents tell you the stories?" She searched his eyes. "Afterall I may be Samantha's daughter but my father isn't Jonus."

"Right, somehow I managed to forget that Tom-Jonus rivalry." He eyed her and took her hand. "Claire does Seto know about this situation." Her green eyes held nothing back when she looked at him. "I see."

"Its just that Seto's never really asked about my father's company and I've never really talked about my family to him. Also," she glanced down at her hands. "My father tried to go toe to toe with Kaiba Corp. when that company was still manufacturing weapons." She sighed. "I'm sure deep down, Seto is still sore about that action my father took on his stepfather's company."

"I guess we both have our issues." Nate laid his arm around the back of the bench and pulled Claire closer.


	40. Broadcasting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty: Broadcasting

* * *

March 3, 2008

Nathaniel prepped himself for the public announcement. He stared himself down in the mirror.

"Keep that up and you'll scare even yourself away." Alexis commented as she came down the marble staircase. She strolled up behind him and straightened his tie.

From the mirror Nate watched her. An engagement ring shimmered from the chandelier above them. "Stop it Alexis." He pushed away from her. "Remember this is strictly a business proposition, nothing more."

She turned away from him. "Right, just business."

Twenty minutes later they were getting out of a limo in front of the newly renovated Blakeston InCorp. building.

Nate and Alexis walked up on the stage that the mayor had the town provide for them. Nate stood at the podium while Alexis stood back in support. The mayor, his wife, and several other important people stood with Alexis. Nate cleared his throat and then began.

"Thank you all for coming out today. I'm Nathaniel Blakeston, an executive head of Blakeston InCorporated. Behind me stands the newly designed, twenty-two story building which will soon be home to one of our companies. As you may have heard, since the beginning of the year, interviews have been going on to find the best and brightest for Blakeston. For twenty-one floors there will be science departments, real-estate, gaming and toys, and fabrics to name a few. In one month will be having the grand opening and I hope that you all will join in welcoming us to Domino City." Nate half smiled and took a step away from the podium.

Alexis moved foward and whispered in his ear. "That was good." She assured him.

* * *

Seto shook his head as he lowered the volume of the tv in his office. "Can you believe that?" He asked Olivia, who had joined him for the broadcast. "To think that he would bring such a small company here."

Olivia flipped through some pages. "I've done some research on Blakeston InCorporated. It was started by a man name Daniel Blakeston in the mid 1940's as a weaponary company. They manufactured guns and ammunition. The company even built a few tankers. In 1956 Daniel Blakeston signed a business contract with Lou Walters, then CEO and President of Walters Corp. Together they built..."

"Hold up Olivia." Seto sat straighter in his chair. "Did you say Walters Corp?"

"Yes."

"The same company that Claire's family owned?"

Olivia offered a crooked smile and a shrug. "I don't know."

* * *

Somewhat of a headache had been with Claire for most of the morning. She took some medicine but it had yet to kick in. On top of that she felt a litte queezy.

"Mama." Nora held to the sides of her crib as she stood watching Claire. "Ma."

"Hi Nor Nor." Claire said as she folded clothes and placed them in their drawers.

Nora picked up a stuff animal from her crib and dropped it on the floor. She looked up at Claire whose back was to her. "Down." She pointed.

Claire turned and looked down at the toy. "Nora." She walked over and picked it up. She placed it back in the crib and patted Nora on the head. "Such a silly child."

Nora squealed at the attention. "Ma ma ma ma da...da."

Claire folded some of the wet cloths and burping blankets. "Yes that's right, I'm mama. Dada is working."

Nora dropped another stuff animal on the floor. "Down."

She sighed. "Nora." Kneeling, she picked up the toy and eyed her daughter. "Not today okay, sweetie." She put the toy back in the crib. Picking up Nora she laid her down and gave her a binky. "How about a nap for mama?" She moved over to the drawers again to finish the laundry. She leaned against the dresser and rubbed her head, a wave of nausia coming over her.

Nora was up again. She dropped a few more toys on the floor. "Ma ma. Down."

Claire pressed her hand against her chest and tried to control her breathing hoping that would keep her from vomiting. She took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Kaiba?" A maid walked in. "I was wondering what I should make for lunch.

"Good, Elda, I was actually going to come get someone." She gave a quick smile. "I'm not feeling so well right now. I know you have a lot to do but could you watch Nora for me for a bit."

"Of course Mrs. Kaiba."

"If you want I can have Risa, her babysitter, come over." Claire hurried to the room and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

(several hours later)

"Yes I thought it went well. And as you said I offered no time for questions." Nate sat talking on the phone with his uncle. "Alexis is heading the interviews. She's already more then halfway through." He wrote some things on a notepad. "Okay, bye."

"What a great speech today." Mac said.

"You again. What do you want?"

"Easy now. I have to be supportive of this little competition here. Your uncle wants me to lay low so where else would I be?"

Nate spun in his chair to gaze out the window. "Anywhere but here would be nice." He mumbled.

"Come now Nathaniel." Mac smirked. "Just think we could become business partners someday soon."

"Fifty years from now would be too soon."

Mac glared at him. "Why the hostility bro?"

"I'm not your bro." Nate stood and met Mac eye to eye. "I don't like you. Especially since you're after my best friend."

"I'm sorry did you say best friend? Last time I checked she didn't want you around."

Nate got in his face. "Last I checked I got to have dinner with her. You're the one she doesn't want around remember?" He narrowed his eyes and walked away. "I'm through here."

Mac balled his fists and slammed them on the desktop. "I'll show you."

* * *

Seto flicked on the dim lights to the room when he walked in. He strolled over to his dresser and loosened his tie. He proceeded to remove his cuff links and unbutton his shirt when he heard the sink water shut off. "Hey Claire." He called. "Mokuba said he'll be late. Apparently some in his group showed up later than expected. Go figure." He listened for her to respond but got nothing. "Uh, I'll be home for a few weeks. Thinking about taking my favorite girls to lunch and maybe the zoo soon." He rubbed his head, feeling like he was talking to himself. "Claire?"

She opened the bathroom door and stood there with a smile and tears.

Seto stood across the room baffled. "Hey everything okay?"

Claire covered her mouth and held back a laugh. "We're going to need another crib for the nursery."

Seto's breath caught in his throat as he processed her words. After a moment's pause he crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around her.


	41. Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty-One: Another Wonder

* * *

March 12, 2008

Olivia typed memos at her desk for most of the morning. Also for most of the morning she had been staring at the research she looked into about Blakeston InCorp. and Walters Corp. So for most of the morning she has been contemplating on whether or not to tell her boss what she found. After all the best news was that another baby was on the way, why spoil it.

"Hello Liv." Claire walked up to the desk with a bright smile.

"Hey Claire." Olivia got up from her seat and walked around the desk. "I hear congratulations are in order." She hugged her.

"Thanks." Claire blushed, looking down at her feet. "I don't suppose I could steal him away for half the day could I?"

"By all means steal him." Olivia leaned over the counter to check her planner. "He has nothing serious planned out for today. Going to lunch?"

"Maybe. I have an appointment with my doctor today to make sure that I'm not fooling myself."

"I'll be wishing only the best for you Claire."

"Thanks Liv." Claire took a step forward. "Do you think he's really busy?"

"No go on in."

Claire nodded and headed to his door. She knocked on it and then walked in.

"Well I can't help it if your men are incompetent and haven't made the delivery yet." Seto said when Claire entered. He smiled and motioned for her to sit. "Perhaps you should hire some real workers who will actually get your bought product to your company on time." He rolled his eyes. "It's my problem too because that is Kaiba Corp. products that your men have lost. You can be sure that I'll have my people looking for that truck and the men that picked it up. Yeah, I'm sorry it came to this too. Umhm I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Thanks, and a pleasant day to you as well." With that he hung up the phone.

"Sounds serious."

"Nothing a Kaiba Corp. employee can't handle." He got up and went over to her, hugging her tightly. "So what brings you here?"

"Right. Well I have a doctor's appointment today." She looked at her hands, which were being held by Seto. "You know just to be sure about the baby."

Seto took his hand and lifted her chin. "It's going to be just fine. When's the appointment."

"In half an hour. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

He nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't want to spend my afternoon any other way."

* * *

"There's my Nor Nor." Mokuba called out as he came from the hall into the nursery.

Nora looked up at him and squealed.

Risa smiled as she watched Mokuba pick Nora up and swing her around the room.

He gave Nora a big kiss on the cheek. "My pretty girl."

"Mo."

"Yup that's right."

Risa giggled. "She's getting so big. It's so hard to believe that she's thirteen months."

Mokuba nodded. "I know. Time just flew by." He put Nora down. "Thanks again Risa for coming at such a short notice."

"Oh no problem and it wasn't a short notice. Mrs. Kaiba called me three days ago."

"I know but it's still shorter then the promised week notice."

Risa shook her head. "Please I love watching Nora." She knelt and took the child's hands. "She such a darling to watch over. How can I resist?"

* * *

Claire sat on the observation table in a hospital gown. Seto sat in the chair, holding her hand.

It was hard for Claire to hide her smile. "I can't help but think that it's true." She touched her abdominal with her free hand. "If it's another girl we're pretty much set with Nora's newborn clothes and such. We'd just need another crib. Maybe some new bottles and a few bibs. Oh but if it's a boy." She squeezed his hand. "I'm so excited."

Seto smiled. "I'm excited too Claire."

"I was thinking of names. If it's a boy I still like Braden."

"I like Braden Seto also."

"I'm a little stuck on girl names though. What do you think?"

Seto thought on it for a while. "Well I like the name Hayden."

Claire nodded in approval. "A beautiful name Seto."

The door opened. "I must say that I'm happy to see the two of you in here for something other than health issues or ice incidents." Dr. Martinez smiled.

Claire eyed the folders in her hand.

"Yes it is nice to be in here for something other then those issues." Seto mumbled.

Martinez looked at Seto and then at Claire. "So tell me how long have you been feeling ill? Or having morning sickness?"

"Only for about a week and a half or so. I was beginning to feel like I was when I was pregnant with Nora so I took a test."

"And it said you were pregnant?"

"It did and I was excited at first but I wanted to come here and get tested just to be completely sure."

"Makes sense." Martinez laid the folders on the counter and took a seat in the doctor's chair. "Before I give you the results I'd like to talk to you about the health issues that you've come to love to avoid so much."

Claire looked down. "You mean my heart problems?"

Martinez nodded. "Under no circumstances can your stress levels elevate. Your blood pressure needs to remain normal as must your heart rate. This means that I want to see you at least every two weeks for the next nine months."

Claire's eyes brightened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Martinez smiled. "Congratulations, you're having a baby."

* * *

Mokuba was swinging Nora around when he and Ali heard the front door. He glanced at her and then back to the doorway.

Seto and Claire entered holding each other's hand.

"Now I know you two enjoy being out late and all, all the time, but don't you realize that Nora is a little young to be watching herself?" Mokuba teased.

Seto gazed down at Claire. "We have some news for the two of you."

"Oh? Should we sit?" Mokuba was talking about Nora and himself. Ali was all ready sitting.

Claire snuggled closer to Seto. "We're having another baby."


	42. Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty-Two: Proposition

* * *

March 17, 2008

Claire was sitting at a two person table in Peppe's when Nathaniel strolled up behind her and sat down. "I hear congratulations are in order."

She glanced up from the menu. "Well thank you Mr. Blakeston."

"So formal." Nate pouted, puffing out his lip. He took a napkin from the table and placed it on his lap. He took a sip of water that was in the second glass and eyed Claire before glancing around the room. The own, like before, was staring over at them. "What is it that I can do for you today Mrs. Kaiba." He slightly raised his brow to show that he was playing along with the formalities.

She laid the menu down and looked directly at him. "If Blackston InCorp. decides to act on the contract, Walters Corp. bankruptcy may have negative effects on Kaiba corp. The news said that Jonus was coming to Japan in a few days to inspect the Blakeston building. I would like to have a meeting with him and the lawyers when he gets here."

Nate was slightly caught off guard. "And if Seto finds out?"

"I will try to avoid it at all possible but he is my husband and because of that our companies are intertwined indirectly as a result. Not to mention, that the news will surely get a hold of this anyway due to past collaborations."

"Shouldn't you just relax for the next few months and not worry about business?" He furrowed his brow in concern. "Let Kaiba or Mokuba deal with this for now."

"This is my problem to deal with. Seto and Mokuba have already been through enough because of me." She smiled some. "It's my turn to take care of them for a change."

"Will doing this make them, or you, happy? Going through the contract with the lawyers is going to be tedious and mentally draining."

"I've already talked with my lawyers earlier this morning; they understand the situation and are flying back here from wherever within the next two to three days for this conference."

"So what you are saying is that you are going through with this no matter what and that I should speak to my uncle asap to inform him of this?"

She nodded, glancing up as Peppe strolled over. "Everything going well?" His words were stiff.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him. "We'd like to order." She noticed him eyeing Nate. "It's a business lunch, so what specials do you have for us today?"

"Of course it is." He replaced his tablet in his apron. "I'll go get the business menus for you."

Nate waited until he was gone to speak again. "That man doesn't like me at all does he?"

Claire eyed him. "Would you like you if you were someone else?"

"Good point." He smiled.

* * *

Seto was sitting at his desk working on some papers when he yawned.

"Tired Mr. Kaiba?" Oliva questioned when she came in with some more paper work?

He gave a small sigh. "No, I'm fine."

She nodded, not really believing him. "Henry called today. They want you to come out and do some inspection of the KaibaLand before the final preparations begin for the grand opening in several months." She glanced at her clipboard which held her notes for her. "Also a gaming company in Germany as well as one in Italy called. Both want to sit down and talk about building KaibaLands. The German company said that they'd pay more if you built with them first." She shrugged. "Seems like you're Mister Popular."

Seto offered a slight grin. "I will think about the Germany and Italy offers. As for Henri I will look at the schedule and talk with Claire about the best time to head over."

Olivia nodded. "Always good with the planning, sir."

* * *

Nate stared at his cell debating whether or not he should really call his uncle.

"Something bothering you?" Alexis asked, coming into his room.

"Just a business proposition." He glanced at her, catching the glitter from the ring he gave her as a cover up.

"Oh? Is it a good proposition or bad one?"

"Personally I think it is a terribly rotten one, but what do I know." He pressed the call button on his phone. "However, it's one that needs to be made."

* * *

Claire stared up at the sky. The half moon hid in and out between scattered clouds. She rubbed her arms to keep the chill off.

"Claire?" Seto called from the room. He appeared in the doorway. "Here you are. Everything okay? You aren't cold are you?" He walked up next to her.

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "No I'm not cold."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Feeling sick?"

"I was feeling a bit ill earlier but I'm better now."

"Ready to lay down?" He questioned. She nodded, finding it cute that he has begun to fuss over her again. He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. As he closed and locked the french doors Claire climbed in bed and sat up against the head board. He climbed in after her and laid his head in her lap.

"How was work?"

"It was minimal. Not much going on retail wise for many companies. Holidays are over so it's getting back to normal."

Claire ran her fingers through his hair. "That's good."

"I was thinking of taking a few days or weeks off in about a week." He laid his hand on her abdominal. "I thought that maybe we could do some baby shopping; pick out a crib, get whatever we'll need." He smiled up at her. "I know it'll be nine months but there's nothing wrong with planning ahead."

"You're so wonderful Seto." Claire smiled back. "I love you." She rubbed his temples.

With his eyes closed he snuggled closer to her. "You're the wonderful one Claire." He murmured.

"Seto do you think we're doing a good job?" She questioned while rubbing his hair.

"Umhm."

She caressed his cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Umhm." He said softer.


	43. Inconvenient Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Chapter Forty-Three: Inconvenient Truths

* * *

March 19, 2008

Seto, turning on his side, woke to the sound of the toilet flushing. He looked over at the alarm clock which read 4:13am. For several days now Claire had been getting up during the early hours of the morning due to sickness or other pregnancy related issues. It also didn't help that Nora was sick and got up most of the time when Claire was partially awake.

The bathroom door opened and the light shone on his face for a brief moment before Claire turned it off. He sat up on his elbow. "Hey there."

Claire looked up at him. "I didn't wake you did I?" She walked up to his side of the bed.

"No." He shook his head. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I don't ever remember being this sick with Nora. I hope it's a passing phase."

Seto smiled and held out his hand, placing it on her stomach. "You better start behaving for your mommy."

Claire laid her hands over his and smiled. Just as she was about to say something Nora began to cry. Claire sighed and went to turn but Seto stopped her.

"Lay back down. I'll get Nora this time." He got up out of bed and kissed Claire on the forehead. When he opened the nursery door, Nora was already sitting up and staring out from her crib. "Come come now Nora." He picked her up high and brought her back down which calmed her some. He carried her over to the changing table to check her diaper and to give her her medicine.

Claire watched from the doorway and wondered if she was doing the right thing by having a meeting with Jonus and his lawyers.

From the mirror on the baby changer Seto watched Claire. She held her stomach but to him she looked like she was miles away.

"Da da." Nora giggled and kicked her feet.

"Yes da da." He sat her up and then went to open her medicine. He measured it out and held it up to her. "Say ah." He slipped the pink liquid in her mouth while also holding a cloth under her chin to catch any spillage. "Good girl Nora." He recapped the medicine and put it back. He then wiped his hands with a wet nap and towel. Picking Nora back up, he began rocking her back to sleep. "Who's my favorite girl?"

Nora looked up at him with sleepy grey-blue eyes. After a few minutes her eyes closed. Seto held her for another couple of minutes before laying her back in her crib. He kissed her good-night and covered her with her blanket.

Claire was turned away from him and appeared already back to sleep when he went back into their room. He left the nursery door on a crack and joined Claire back in bed.

* * *

(later that morning)

Mokuba looked up at the cafe sign to make sure he was at the right spot. Inside, he asked the host for a back corner booth.

A waiter came up to him shortly after he was seated. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, coffee and a breakfast sandwich, thank you."

The door opened and Nate, meeting with his gaze, hurried over toward Mokuba's booth. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"It's fine. I ordered something if you want anything."

"I've eaten but thank you."

Mokuba nodded. "I must say, I was surprised when you called me yesterday."

"I hope I am not crossing any lines here and please do not take offense."

"I won't as long as it is legit business."

Nate wetted his lips. "You are close with Claire, I know, and being a smart young businessman, I'm sure you've done your research about my uncle's company. That, of course, would then bring you to the connection between Blakeston and Walters. Which now brings me to why I asked to speak with you."

"I'm listening."

"Knowing Claire as I do, I'm sure she hasn't mentioned a thing to either Mr. Kaiba or yourself but my uncle is flying in this evening to do some looking over of the company building for a few days."

Mokuba glanced at him. "Yes, I heard that he was coming."

The waiter brought Mokuba his food and asked Nate if he wanted anything.

"Just a cup of coffee please." He smiled and brought his attention back to the conversation. "My father told me that he talked with you once during a hospital visit and said that you may know a little of what's going on."

"Only a little, yes. I have done some research as you mentioned and have tried to talk to Claire about some of her family history but it seems too painful for her so I don't bother her with it anymore."

"I see." Nate leaned his arms on the table. "My father and uncle grew up with Claire's parents. My uncle and Claire's mother used to date during high school before Claire's father entered the picture."

"I remember reading that in an article. Tom Walters filed a suit against your uncle but the article never said what it was for."

"My grandfather, my mom's dad, was throwing an engagement party for my father and her. Naturally my uncle was there as well as my mom's best friend Samantha Hylan."

"Claire's mom."

Nate nodded. "She brought Tom Walters with her to the party and apparently Tom and my uncle got into a heated argument because Tom and her were engaged. From the bits and pieces I have heard over the years, my uncle was pretty drunk that day and had harassed Samantha and my mom during the evening."

"So why then did Claire's father join up with your father and uncle in a business deal?"

"My dad and Tom were really good friends. Tom's family buisness was always above the cut from everyone else. To be honest our business was sinking. My dad told me that one day Tom came up to him and offered a joint account deal." Nate took a sip from his coffee that the waiter brought. "After my mom died my dad was a broken man. Some of his financial decisions weren't the best which put pressure on Tom. So somehow my uncle became the head of the Blakeston business and for a while the joint account was doing well. However, and it's sad to admit, my uncle was quite the party man in his day and he unfortunately still had a thing for Samantha."

"That's why Walters called for the separation then."

"Mainly so."

"But the lawyers never settled the separation because of the deaths of Claire's remaining family."

"Correct. Claire was barely a teen at the time and in no condition to run a company. My uncle took full control in '97, closing all Walters Corp. business and placing his name on all the products."

Mokuba bit into his sandwich. "So then what would the problem be?"

Nate took in a breath and sighed. "Claire."

Mokuba shot him a glare.

"After Claire's family died their shares to the Walters company went to Blakeston Corp thanks to the joint account. However, in Tom's will fifty-one percent of the company would go to his children if he and Samantha were to die. Meaning that Claire also owns about ten percent of Blakeston shares."

Suddenly Jack's words came back to Mokuba. "Do you suspect that your uncle had something to do with the robbery at the Walters building?"

"It's speculation at best. No evidence was found to say if it was an accident or a set-up."

"Is your uncle planning something against Claire because of the joint affair?"

"Possibly. I think he may use it to get to your brother. Claire owns ten percent, and Blakeston owns ten percent of Walters Corp. but as a company it is bankrupt. Now she is married to a CEO of her own."

"I need to talk to my brother and Claire about this."

"Claire has already made up her mind. She doesn't want either of you to know the hardship her company has been going through."

"Then why come talk to me if you know she didn't want my brother or I to know."

Nate looked away from him and then back again. "She's meeting with my uncle tomorrow morning with their lawyers. I know her health condition and I know she is pregnant again, which means she should really be taking it easy, not pushing herself. There's a lot of bad blood between my uncle and Claire that's why I felt that I needed to talk to you." He looked at Mokuba innocently and completely unsure of what to do.


End file.
